La edad es sólo un número
by LunaHHr
Summary: ¿Qué tendría de raro estar enamorada de tu profesor de matemáticas? Hermione Granger, una adolescente madura para su edad se ve forzada a poner a prueba de todos sus valores tras conocer a cierto rubio de ojos grises que pareciera contar todas las maravillas del mundo a través de sonrisas traviesas y miradas coquetas. ¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras a Draco Malfoy como profesor? Dr/Hr
1. Chapter 1 (H)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Toda la historia a continuación es de mi retorcida y muy triste imaginación.

Esto es algo muy diferente a lo demás que he hecho. El proceso es lento, el cómo se van conociendo y como todo se va dando, así que les ruego me tengan paciencia.

¡Viva el Dramione!

 _Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo…_

 **Capítulo I**

Me miro al espejo y me río de la mueca que hago al ver mi horrible uniforme. ¿Había algo peor que ser como una propaganda andante de un partido político? Maldito gobierno aprovechado.

—Hermione, ya llegó Ron. —me avisa mi abuelita desde la puerta de mi habitación y le sonrío en respuesta. —Qué feo uniforme, linda.

Hago un mohín y la miro resignada. Ella ríe.

—Le diré que espere en la sala.

—Ya voy.

«Al menos no tengo que llevar una estúpida falda con cuadros y colores de mi bandera» pienso y me giro para agarrar mi mochila e irme a esa dichosa escuela.

Hoy es mi primer día en la preparatoria y me siento emocionada también porque es mi penúltimo año. Los horarios quedaron perfectamente acomodados con los de Ron; turno vespertino. Así que todo este mal humor por el uniforme pasa a segundo plano.

—Estoy lista. —anuncio mi llegada y él se para inmediatamente dejando el celular a un lado. El uniforme le queda mil veces mejor que a mí, pero ¿qué no le quedaría bien a este pelirrojo? Tan alto, pecoso, fornido y ojos azules claros como un cielo despejado. Me acerco a él y lo rodeo con mis brazos.

—Feliz primer día de clases—me dice en un susurro, tomándome de la cintura y besándome suavemente. De no haber sido por el beso yo me hubiera reído ante tal comentario.

Pasados unos minutos llenos de besos y arrumacos voy a la habitación de mis abuelitos a despedirme ya que mis padres se encuentran trabajando como de costumbre.

El sol se esconde bajo las nubes pero el bochorno está presente y pronto empezamos a sudar.

—Ya quiero que te den un auto—le digo con un puchero mientras esperamos la llegada del transporte público. Me acaricia la mejilla en respuesta y me besa la frente.

—Pronto, te lo prometo.

Al fin llegamos a la escuela minutos después ligeramente sudados pero muy abochornados. Él me deja en mi aula y seguidamente se dirige a la suya.

La escuela no es grande pero tampoco pequeña, es normal. Tiene un edificio de dos pisos que en total suman diez salones. Cuenta con un auditorio que se encuentra frente al primer edificio de aulas, una cancha, un comedor, un segundo edificio de salones, canchas de futbol y así mismo de basquetbol, etc.

Suspiro viendo a Ron dirigirse a su salón que se encuentra a un aula del mío y antes de entrar me ve y me sonríe.

«Bien» pienso « ¿Con qué clase de pelmazos compartiré un año de mi vida?» sonrío para mis adentros.

Mi aula se encuentra al final del pasillo del segundo edificio por lo que el aire llega sin problemas pero el sol también lo hará así que me pongo a buscar un lugar vacío lejos de las ventanas que dan al pasillo pero mi lugar predilecto está siendo ocupado por tipos que nunca he visto en mi vida y que claramente se ven con cara de "Te veo, te jodo y me divierto".

— ¡Hermione! —me llama alguien y miro a Neville haciéndome señas para que vaya con él. Suspiro de alivio. Voy hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios. Estoy prácticamente salvada. —Hola, qué gusto que seas mi nueva compañera. —me dice cuando me siento junto a él y dejo mi mochila en el suelo.

Neville está sentado con una rubia de ojos grandes y azules. Su aspecto es soñador. Él me encuentra mirándola.

—Ella es Luna. —me explica—Luna Lovegood.

Le sonrío tímidamente a la chica y ella hace lo mismo.

—Luna, ella es Hermione Granger.

Le tiendo la mano y ella me la acepta al vuelo.

Junto a mí se sienta otro conocido; Seamus Finnigan, con el cual no intercambio muchas palabras más que los saludos y uno que otro comentario acerca de los maestros.

…

Estoy entretenida terminando mi tarea de Lógica y escuchando historias descabelladas de mi ahora nueva amiga Luna cuando escucho la voz de mi nuevo profesor.

—Buenas noches—anuncia su llegada y pone su maletín en la mesa y se sienta en la misma. Nos sonríe abiertamente.

—Pero qué bombones nos ponen como maestros, qué martirio. —dice Lavender Brown mordiendo el borrador de su lápiz una silla delante de nosotras. Luna reprime la risa y yo procuro tener la boca cerrada.

El nuevo profesor es alto, rubio, de cuerpo atlético, de tez blanca y sonrisa encantadora. Se ve joven para ser profesor, ¿quizá tendrá unos 29 años o menos?

« ¿Qué rayos he dicho? ¿Sonrisa encantadora?» me regaño a mí misma y sacudo la cabeza.

—Los veo demasiado felices y como soy una mala persona es hora de decirles que materia les impartiré este año—dice en tono bromista y Lavender es la que más se ríe.

— ¿Inglés? —pregunta "tiernamente" Parvati Patil y el nuevo profesor la mira y niega rotundamente con la cabeza. Se baja de la mesa y busca en su maletín, luego se dirige hacia el pizarrón.

En la pizarra se puede leer su nombre: Draco Malfoy.

—Y tendré el placer de atormentarlos con matemáticas.

«Carajo» maldigo mentalmente. «Hubiera preferido mil veces que sea maestro de otra cosa, ¿por qué la materia en la que soy un asco?»

Él nos mira a todos y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y se detienen por una milésima más que con los demás, ¿o fue mi imaginación?

—Sus ojos son bonitos—medio susurra Luna sin darle importancia.

Grises. Mi color favorito.

La clase es divertida y yo pienso que la razón es porque todavía no vemos nada de matemáticas. Él hace una dinámica para conocernos a todos y así poder aprenderse nuestros apellidos. Cuando es mi turno de hablar trato de no ponerme nerviosa, pero resulta casi imposible. Su mirada está en la lista cuando al fin trata de decir mi nombre.

—Herm… mmm, ¿Cómo se pronuncia? —pregunta al aire con las cejas fruncidas sin apartar la vista de su lista. —Granger.

Él levanta la vista y es cuando me levanto. Sus ojos se fijan en mí.

—Se pronuncia Hermaioni. —digo en tono neutro sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Y cómo te gusta que te digan?

Lo miro.

—Hermione—respondo y algunos de mis compañeros ríen y yo sonrío. Él no dice nada en seguida y pone algo en su lista, supongo que mi asistencia. Finalmente me mira y sonríe.

—Bien, Hermione—dice mi nombre con una sonrisa en los labios y yo siento un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

…

Los meses pasan sin que ocurra nada extraordinario pero agregándole una nueva amiga: Pansy Parkinson, quien está loca y es muy extrovertida. Y que con el tiempo se ha hecho íntima amiga del maestro de matemáticas, lo cual me deja un poquito celosa porque vale, ese maestro es como un amor platónico para mí y la mayoría de las chicas. Su inteligencia es demencial, es extraordinaria y por la forma en la que Pansy se ríe cuando está con él calificando tareas debe ser muy divertido.

—Oh, ya quiero que venga Draco. —la miro un microsegundo y luego bajo la vista a mis apuntes. — ¿Tu no? —sonríe mientras guarda sus cosas. Es miércoles y hoy tenemos matemáticas el ultimo modulo.

—Mmm—la observo guardando sus cosas—Es gracioso que hagas eso ya que todavía nos falta una clase y esos libros te van a servir.

Se ríe y se encoje de hombros.

—Ustedes. Yo tengo muchas cosas que contarle. ¡Cuántas cosas ocurrieron en estas vacaciones navideñas! —dice dramáticamente.

— ¿Te gusta el profesor de matemáticas? —pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

Pansy se ríe a carcajadas y yo la miro ceñuda y le pido que se calme. Su risa es estruendosa y muy llamativa.

—Por Dios, Hermione. ¡Qué todos los dioses me aguarden en su manto y que jamás permitan que yo caiga en las redes de Draco Malfoy!

Sin poder evitarlo suelto una risita.

—No, Hermione. ¡No me gusta!—dice con cara de pocos amigos y luego sonríe—Es como el papá que siempre quise.

—Estás loca.

—Él me entiende.

—Tienes tarea de matemáticas por hacer—dice alguien detrás de mí y yo pego un salto. Me giro y me encuentro con el maestro de matemáticas apoyado en la ventana. Me mira y me sonríe.

— ¡Ya estás aquí! —salta emocionada Pansy.

—Niña, van a pensar que te gusto. —la regaña él y Pansy se encoje de hombros y se para para ir con él.

Suspiro y saco mis cosas lista para pretender que atiendo a la clase y que entiendo todo lo que él dice. De reojo los vislumbro secretearse algunas cosas sin estar tan cerca. Me preocupa Pansy, yo sé que nunca sería capaz de tener algo con un profesor a cambio de buenas notas pero los demás no la conocen tanto como yo. Y bueno, su actitud no la ayuda mucho. Es muy cariñosa y anda abrazando a todos sus amigos y hasta ha llegado a sentarse en las piernas de uno, pero sé que no lo hace a propósito. Ella es así. Loca, divertida y muy cariñosa.

Pansy regresa junto a mí un poco más tranquila y él empieza a dar instrucciones luego de habernos preguntado cómo nos fue en las vacaciones.

—Se sentará con nosotras—me avisa en un susurro.

No le respondo y no me importa. Ya ha pasado otras veces y yo no soy muy participe en sus conversaciones. Así que me concentro en sus instrucciones y cuando termina arrimo mi silla lo más que puedo con Luna que está frente a mí para pedirle ayuda por si acaso.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad hiciste esa idiotez? —escucho decir a Pansy y alguien se sienta junto a ella.

— ¿Y tu libro de matemáticas?

— ¿Para qué lo quiero?

—Tú tarea.

Silencio.

—Es broma. —se ríe—Por si pasa algún prefecto. Y sí, hice esa estupidez… y no me arrepiento, hija, la carne es débil.

Ella cede porque la escucho abrir su mochila nuevamente. Decido que debo cortar mi atención hacia ellos en ese momento y me concentro en la tarea y discuto con Luna sobre algunos aspectos.

Llegando a mi casa lo primero que hago es encender mi computadora para terminar el ensayo de Literatura. Y como una costumbre vieja abro una que otra red social que tengo en internet.

Y es cuando me doy cuenta que tengo una solicitud de amistad nueva: Draco Malfoy.

Luna **HHr**

 **EDITADO 2016, MARZO 21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J**. **K**. **Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Toda la historia a continuación es de mi retorcida y muy triste imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo…_

 **Capítulo II**

No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven en este momento y sin poder evitarlo siento como una sonría de oreja a oreja se forma en mi rostro. Nunca había tenido un amor platónico que me atrajera tanto… y verlo de miércoles a viernes sólo aumenta mi gusto hacia él. Es que vale, Draco es… -suspiro- sus labios te invitan a querer besarlos, sus ojos grises tan penetrantes que parecen leerte hasta el pensamiento más silencioso, su piel pálida y sus grandes manos que emanan seguridad, todo él emana una energía que te hace querer estrujarlo en tu pecho… ¿algún día lo podría hacer?

Me río. Ni en mis más salvajes sueños. Tomo el mouse de mi computadora y cierro dicha red social. De ninguna manera lo aceptaré a segundos de que él me haya mandado la solicitud.

«Qué infantil» dice una vocecita en mi cabeza. ¿Infantil? ¡No! ¡Para nada!

Al día siguiente llego emocionada por el pequeño "incidente" de anoche. Me siento junto a Luna quien está terminando la tarea de matemáticas que por supuesto yo no hice ya que mi diminuto cerebro no fue capaz. Ella me encuentra mirándola.

—Ahorita que acabe te la paso. —me dice mientras aprieta números en su calculadora.

—Me gustaría más que me la explicaras—hago una mueca y saco mis cosas de la clase que empieza a continuación. Ella sólo me asiente con la cabeza.

—Necesito que esto salga perfecto—dice amarrándose su larga cabellera rubia y yo frunzo las cejas preguntándole por qué. Se sonroja. —Me encanta el profesor. —dice en un susurro casi inaudible. Y ahora está muchísimo más roja que antes.

Suelto una carcajada divertida y en el fondo, muy en el fondo… celosa.

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¡Que me gusta! Pero no se lo digas a Pansy, ella se lleva mucho con él y no quiero que se entere y… me vea como una chiquela con las hormonas alteradas por su…—se relame los labios y me río—por su hermosa cara, su rubio cabello, su atlético cuerpo…

—Sus ojos grises. —se me escapa y ella me mira con recelo.

— ¿También a ti te gusta?

Abro los ojos negando con la cabeza y dejo salir un resoplido como si lo que acababa de decir fuera lo más absurdo del mundo.

—Nunca. Todo tuyo.

Y luego de dos horas tortuosas de física… llegan las de matemáticas.

Hoy Pansy no se sienta junto a mí. Está en los últimos asientos con los chicos revoltosos y me pregunto si el profesor irá con ellos también. Y es cuando de pronto Luna y Hannah Abbott deciden pasarse a otro lugar porque el sol les da de lleno en el rostro y les molesta. Se pasan a las sillas que están delante de mí y dejan dos libres a mi derecha. Y como si Pansy estuviera esperando aquello viene rápidamente hacia mí.

—Tengo algo que decirte pero no puedo. —y dicho esto se tapa la boca.

—Odio cuando haces eso, _honestamente_ —frunzo las cejas y le envío una mirada enojada.

—Ay, cariño…

—Dime.

— ¿Hicieron su tarea? —pregunta el profesor Draco anunciando su llegada.

Algunos dicen que sí y otros que no y veo como se pone a platicar con otros alumnos acerca de lo difícil que fue la tarea para ellos y lo fácil que es según él.

—Aunque sea dime sobre qué es. —le insisto y ella niega con la cabeza. — ¿Es malo?

—No…, bueno depende.

— ¡Dime!

—No quiero que por mi culpa no lo veas de la misma forma…

Y entonces mira al profesor. Mis ojos se dilatan y me obligo a cerrar la boca. La miro y me encojo de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa pero ahora por dentro me estoy muriendo por saber.

—Hermione—me llama el maestro y veo que está mirando mi libro. — ¿Qué libro estás leyendo ahora?

—Ehh, —dudo unos segundos mirando mi libro también —Metamorfosis.

Y se lo tiendo, él lo toma y sonríe.

—Uno de mis favoritos.

Sonrío.

—Igual de los míos. Es tercera vez que lo leo. —digo como si nada y lo veo fruncir sus cejas pero no me mira. Me tiende el libro y se dirige hacia Pansy.

Suspiro lentamente.

— ¿Maestro? —lo llama un alumno que se encuentra hasta el otro extremo del salón y él acude haciendo una mueca disimulada de fastidio. Me río.

— ¿Aun quieres saber?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea la gran cosa, quizá exageré. —se detiene y con la mano la incito a seguir hablando. —Pues estábamos platicando la otra vez y me dijo que Luna le recuerda a una ex novia que tuvo—se ríe—Ah, y le pregunté qué pensaba de varios de aquí y en esas le pregunté de ti—gira la cabeza para cerciorarse de que nadie esté escuchando o que él no esté cerca.

— ¿Y luego?

—Me dijo que es una lástima que no tengas su edad.

Me siento sonrojar así que bajo la mirada hacia mi libro.

—Y hace como una semana quería invitarte a una obra de teatro porque yo le dije cómo eras tú. Me dijo que se ve que eres muy interesante. —dice con una sonrisa pícara.

Me río.

—No lo encuentras raro, ¿verdad? Y tampoco lo verás de manera diferente, ¿cierto?

La miro y rápidamente niego con la cabeza.

—Ayer me pidió solicitud de amistad.

— ¿Saldrías con él? —me ataca ignorando mi noticia.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—Sí, claro… si tuviéramos la misma edad—digo restándole importancia y ella me mira suspicaz—Pero lo dudaría porque es muy mujeriego. ¡Y es casado, Pansy!

Ella arruga la nariz.

—No llamaría matrimonio a lo que tiene con esa perra.

—Épale.

— ¿A quién criticamos? —anuncia su llegada.

—A tu esposa.

Me asusto por la sinceridad de Pansy.

— ¡Pansy! —la reprendo y ella simplemente se encoge de hombros y el maestro se ríe.

— ¡Cuéntale, Draco! ¡Cuéntale lo malvada que es!

El maestro me mira un microsegundo y luego dice:

—Con decirte que si quiero café frío sólo tengo que pedirle que lo sostenga unos minutos. —se ríe de su propio chiste y su risa me contagia.

— ¿Y por qué está con ella? —a diferencia de Pansy yo no lo tuteo.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo que la quiero.

—Tus nalgas. —se burla Pansy.

Se ríen ambos y yo sólo los miro.

…..

— ¡Jamás dijo que tuviéramos que hacer el Problemario completo! —me grita Luna al otro lado del teléfono.

—Tranquila. —me atrevo a decirle aunque sé perfectamente cuál será su reacción.

— ¡Se entrega el miércoles y él no va hasta ese día, Granger! ¡Son más de 30 problemas! ¿Los harás tu solita?

Me acerco el teléfono nuevamente cuando creo que ya ha dejado de gritar.

—Lovegood, te marco en media hora cuando termine de averiguar qué pasa, ¿de acuerdo? Relájate.

Y creo que me grita un: "Necesito un 100 en mi boleta de calificación" pero no estoy muy segura.

Suspiro. Supongo que tengo que mandarle un mensaje a mi profesor de matemáticas. Trato de no sonreír tanto.

" _Buenas noches. Disculpe la molestia pero todos mis compañeros y yo nos preguntamos si el Problemario tiene que ser hecho en su totalidad o sólo los números pares o impares. De ante mano, gracias._ "

Le doy clic en enviar. Y diez minutos después escucho mi celular y es un mensaje de la red social donde lo acepté.

" _Hola, Hermione. Eso les pasa por no poner atención._ "

Abro la boca sorprendida. Y entonces obtengo otro mensaje.

" _Si no te la pasaras platicando tanto con Luna o leyendo en mis horas de clase sabrías_ "

Me sonrojo. ¿Qué respuesta podría darle?

" _Pero no lo hice. Y me siento sumamente arrepentida. ¿Podría por favor decirme? Tengo a una amiga llamada Luna muy preocupada porque usted va hasta el miércoles y ese día se entrega."_

Bloqueo mi celular y me pongo a releer los problemas en mi libro. Y ahora entiendo la preocupación de Luna. Aparte de que son casi treinta y cinco problemas no son lo que se diría "pan comido". Mi celular suena.

" _Ay, pobrecita"._

Es todo. Espero unos minutos más pero nada sucede. Decido no contestarle hasta pasados unos quince minutos.

" _No se preocupe. Haremos el Problemario completo. Y lamento por usted que tenga que calificar de más por nuestra irresponsabilidad"._

Obtengo respuesta inmediata.

" _Qué considerada. Pero, lamentablemente es todo el Problemario, Granger. Buenas noches_."

" _Entendido."_

Respondo en seguida y le hablo a mi amiga para comunicárselo. Luego de eso me pongo en contacto con mi equipo para dividirnos los problemas y me pongo a ver tutoriales en YouTube sobre los temas vistos en la clase. Pasan dos horas cuando el sonido de mi celular llama mi atención y sé que no es Ron porque le he dicho que me pondría hacer mi tarea y él no me manda mensajes hasta que yo le avise que ya terminé.

" _¿Cómo va el libro que estabas leyendo la última vez que te vi no atendiendo a mi clase?"_

Me río.

" _Estancada, ya que estoy apurada haciendo ciertos problemas de matemáticas"_

Me tiro sin miramientos en mi cama y decido que ha sido suficiente por hoy de tareas.

" _Uy, es una lástima. Se veía interesante. Cuando quieras te puedo prestar algunos de los míos"._

" _¿De yoga?"_ –me burlo pero su respuesta me dice que no la entendió.

" _Si quieres."_

Su cuerpo tan esbelto y que se vea menor a la edad que tiene es debido a su amor por el yoga.

" _Te sorprenderían las ventajas que te da hacer yoga"._

" _¿Cómo cuáles?"_

" _Flexibilidad ;)"_

¿Por qué siento que eso fue con doble sentido?

Luna **HHr**

 **EDITADO 2016, MARZO**


	3. Chapter 3 (H)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Toda la historia a continuación es de mi retorcida y muy triste imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo…_

 **Capítulo III**

Tengo la mirada perdida en un punto fijo. Desde que pasó aquello ya no me importa mucho en fijarme en cosas tan simples como la hora, el día o el lugar en donde me encuentro. Mis compañeras dejaron de insistir en querer saber la razón por la cual falté varios días a la escuela y por qué regresé tan extraña. Los únicos que sabían eran Ron y Ginny, su hermana y mi mejor amiga. Pero el decirlo en voz alta significa una tortura para mí.

Ella no está muerta. Ella no pudo haberme dejado. Ella no se fue.

Y hoy es uno de esos días en el que engaño a mi mente y viajo hasta donde ella y yo estábamos juntas. Recordar lo mucho que le gustaba acariciar mis pies que según ella siempre estaban helados, que me arropara en la noche o me pusiera talco en el cuello mientras dormía para que estuviera fresca, o las incontables veces que se paraba a hacerme mi leche de chocolate cuando yo estaba pequeña, o cuando quedaba ronca de tanto cantarme mis canciones favoritas, recordar las veces que hicimos travesuras juntas, cuando me ayudó a esconderme de mi madre.

Mi abuelita. Mi Tita. Mi todo.

—Hermione Granger—dice una voz lejana.

¿Es posible respirar cuando estás destrozada? ¿De cuántas maneras puedes destruir el corazón de una persona y esperar que este siga como si nada? Siento que si hablo o me muevo no podré aguantarlo más y me romperé en miles de pedacitos.

—Hermione—me toca alguien el hombro. Pego un salto y me encuentro con los ojos azules de Luna. —El maestro te llama, está checando el libro.

Miro hacia su escritorio. Él está calificando el libro de otra persona.

—No lo hice, Luna.

Ella frunce las cejas.

—Pídele otra fecha y te lo paso.

Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto.

Me siento torpe en mi propio cuerpo, como si no fuera el mío. Cada paso que doy lo siento exagerado, siento mis pies pesados… no siento que camine, más bien voy arrastrándome. Y el ruido que antes había ignorado ahora me pega con fuerza. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente y me apresuro. Cuando llego, él me mira las manos vacías con las cejas fruncidas.

— ¿Y tu libro?

—No lo traje—miento. Me muerdo el labio y miro más allá de él, a sus espaldas. —Quería pedirle otra fecha… no sé si se pueda.

Trato de sonreír pero él me mira. Y sé que él sabe la razón de mi comportamiento.

—De verdad lo siento mucho. —dice serio. —Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien de esa forma.

Bajo la mirada. No quiero palabras consoladoras, no quiero que se apiaden de mí. No quiero que me digan que todo estará bien.

— ¿Puedo entregarlo mañana?

Él asiente con la cabeza.

—En seguida hablo contigo. Ve a tu lugar.

Asiento con la cabeza confundida, pero le hago caso. Luna se ha pasado al lugar donde no le da el sol junto con Hannah así que dos lugares están vacíos. No pasa tanto tiempo cuando él viene hacia mí y se sienta.

— ¿Quieres una galleta?

Niego con la cabeza pero él me ignora, me toma la mano y posa una galleta ahí.

—Es vegana. —me sonríe.

La pruebo y está deliciosa.

—Bien y ahora que ya estoy completamente seguro que tienes algo en el estómago me gustaría explicarte una cosa.

Él no me mira, en realidad muy pocas veces lo hace. Pero es algo que sólo lo hace conmigo porque a los demás los mira fijamente y eso es algo que realmente me enfada.

—Lo que estás experimentando ahora se siente fatal, lo sé. Y no te voy a pedir que no llores o que no pienses en ello. Lo único que pienso pedirte, rogarte, es que no te quedes estancada o que si algo te causa felicidad te sientas culpable porque, cariño, ella ya no está sufriendo.

Siento que voy a llorar así que me pongo a reír.

—Pero… lo sé, por eso estoy tranquila. Pero la extraño y no han pasado ni dos semanas. No quiero que nadie sepa, no quiero que me miren con compasión, no quiero que me traten diferente.

Es primera vez que me mira. Y me gusta que sea así porque siento que realmente estamos hablando.

—Sólo quiero que me dejen tranquila. Yo sé hasta qué punto estancarme. Y estoy tan molesta—hago mis manos un puño—estoy tan molesta porque no nos dijo nada, lo supo todo este tiempo y no dijo nada, ¿sabe? Estoy tan enojada conmigo misma por no haber faltado más a la escuela, por no haber ido a verla tan seguido en el hospital, me enfada tanto haber creído que ella saldría de ahí y por eso le di prioridad a este estúpido lugar. La extraño. Y no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme. La extraño y me aterra la idea de no volverla a ver. Esto no puede ser real. Ella no está… —me detengo. No puedo seguir porque si lo hago sé que comenzaré a llorar. Él posa su mano en la mía un segundo y luego suspira mirando donde me tocó.

—Ella sólo dejó el cuerpo físico, Hermione.

Y me explica que en realidad nosotros tenemos tres "cuerpos". Y me siento increíblemente más tranquila. Ella ahora está en su tercer cuerpo, "energía" o algo así entendí.

— ¿Por eso a veces la siento conmigo? —pregunto muerta de vergüenza.

—Sí, yo siento a mi abuelita cuando estoy cocinando. Ella me enseñó a cocinar y lo hago bien, déjame decirte. —me guiñe el ojo. —Algún día probarás algo hecho por mí y me dirás que tal cocino.

Me sonrojo ligeramente pero me siento encantada con la idea.

….

—No puedo aceptar esto. —digo sonrojada y él rueda los ojos.

—Es un libro.

— ¡Autografiado!

—No puedes no aceptarlo.

—Sí que puedo.

—Te repruebo el próximo bloque—me amenaza y yo me río.

—No puede reprobarme más de lo que yo misma me he reprobado.

Él ríe con ganas. Y su risa se hace un lugar entre mis top ten de risas favoritas y también hace que varios de los alumnos volteen a vernos.

—Hazlo o te abrazo frente a todos—me dice en un siseo y se gana una mirada asesina por parte de Pansy a lo que él le saca la lengua.

—No se atrevería—le reto, le dedico una sonrisa inocente y lo veo alzar una ceja y entonces comienza acercarse a mí y me aterro. —Vale, lo acepto.

Se ríe nuevamente y se va a explicar el siguiente tema.

Las cosas han cambiado bastante. Sería mentira decir que soy la misma chica que entró a esta escuela el mes de septiembre. Y la confianza con mi maestro de matemáticas ha ido creciendo terriblemente desde que me pidió mi número y la mayoría del tiempo estamos mensajeándonos y ya ni siquiera con Ron, mi novio, platico tanto. Y para ser sinceros, la relación que tengo con él ya se me hace monótona, costumbre, rutina… ¿al final todas las relaciones son así? ¿La mejor parte es la seducción? ¿El coqueteo? ¿El conquistar? ¿Conocerse? ¿Exactamente lo que me está pasando con Draco Malfoy?

Porque una cosa era segura para mí en estos momentos: no había algo que no me encantara de ese hombre. Y eso era tan desesperante. ¿Por qué no podía tener su edad? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué tenía que estar casado?

Aunque él siempre decía, o mejor dicho le escuchaba decir a Pansy que ya no pasaba nada entre él y su "esposa". Y yo nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle nada por ella y él no me pregunta nada por Ron.

Dirijo mi mirada a la pizarra y cuando nuestras miradas chocan me sonríe al instante y sigue explicando el tema del cual no tengo idea porque desde que empezó yo me dediqué a adelantar otras tareas.

—Adivina—llama mi atención Pansy y me encaro a ella ignorando las miradas coquetas de mi profesor. —Se va a divorciar.

— ¿Quién? —pregunto aunque sé a quién nos referimos, ella mira hacia la pizarra como respuesta. — ¿Por qué? Aparte de que ella es una maldita, fría y egoísta. —cito sus palabras.

—Según me dijo que ya está harto de vivir en el mismo techo que otra persona a la que no conoce y que ni le agrada tanto. Pero… nunca lo había visto tan decidido hasta que…—se detiene y yo acerco mi rostro hacia ella incitándola a continuar. —Tengo miedo de que lo esté haciendo ahora por ti.

Me congelo.

No.

¿Qué acababa de decir esta mujer?

—Estás loca—digo cuando al fin recupero mi voz y lo busco con mi mirada, está hasta el otro lado del salón donde yo me solía sentar los primeros meses. —Ni siquiera soy mayor de edad todavía, Pansy. Y… para él, soy una niña. No soy nada.

—Él no piensa así de ti.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Oh, claro que sí, él piensa que soy hasta más vieja y anticuada que él. —ella se ríe de mi comentario y asiente con la cabeza. —Esto no está bien, ¿sabes? Él debe intentarlo una vez más… ¿y si conmigo solo quiere tener acción?

Pansy suelta una carcajada ruidosa y él nos mira, y comienza a venir hacia nosotras.

—No digas una palabra—le siseo a Pansy con una mirada peligrosa. Y me levanto de mi silla.

— ¿A dónde? —me detiene agarrándome del antebrazo cuando me tropiezo y el contacto me quema, y noto que él siente lo mismo porque en seguida me suelta y me echa una mirada apenada. ¿No es tierno?

—Con Luna.

Y huyo.

….

" _¿Defectos? Soy muy romántico"_

Eso no es un defecto, me río al ver su mensaje. Estoy tirada en mi cama, sin nada por hacer y no sé cómo responderle el mensaje.

" _¿Por qué no estás dormida? Las viejitas como tú necesitan más reposo"_

Abro la boca ofendida y me siento tonta por hacerlo porque sé que no puede ver mi reacción.

" _Decidiendo si ignoro a cierto rubio o no."_

" _Eso fue bajo."_

" _Es que ya estoy viejita"_

No me responde enseguida así que decido mandarle un mensaje más.

" _Estoy deseando un café bien caliente pero cómo ya es más de media noche y no tengo dinero me conformo viendo fotos"_

Y es cierto. Para no quedarme viendo nuestra conversación esperando una respuesta abrí una página para ver fotos de todo tipo de cafés en el mundo.

" _Eso tiene solución"_

No respondo.

" _Sólo tienes que decirme dónde vives"_

Abro los ojos sorprendida y lo dudo por instante. Pero llego a la conclusión de que me está tomando el pelo.

" _Muy gracioso. Sólo haces que se me antoje más ese endemoniado café"_

" _No estoy bromeando, Granger."_

Me siento nerviosa. Salir ahora significaría romper como tres o cuatro normas de la casa.

" _Tu silencio me indica que tienes miedo"_

Y en un arrebato de enojo le envío mi ubicación.

" _Llego en quince minutos"_

¿Qué carajo acabo de hacer?

Luna **HHr**

 **EDITADO, 2016 MARZO**


	4. Chapter 4 (D)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Toda la historia a continuación es de mi retorcida y muy triste imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura, como lo he hecho yo escribiendo…_

 _Capítulo IV: (D)_

—Increíble—gruño furioso. — ¡Astoria!—la llamo desde el jardín y ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en llamarla si sé que no acudirá, jamás lo ha hecho. — ¡Astoria! —vuelvo a gritar tomando camino hacia nuestra casa y escucho unas risitas—Astoria—no grito pero mi tono de voz es fuerte y es pronóstico de pelea.

Astoria está sentada en nuestra sala con unas cuantas amigas más y no permite distraerse mirándome en lo absoluto.

—Recuerdo haberte pedido de favor que le dieras de comer a mis perros—le reclamo y me pongo justamente en el centro de la sala mostrándole los trastes vacíos.

—Podrías ser más considerado y ponerte algo más de ropa, Draco. —me contesta en tono severo mientras interrumpe el camino de la taza de té a su boca, se me había olvidado por completo que traía nada más unos pantalones anchos de color blanco, pero sin camisa.

—Estaba meditando…

—Me estás interrumpiendo y les estás dando la espalda a mis invitadas—dice con una sonrisa de fingida preocupación.

— ¿Te preocupan más estas personas que tus hijos?

—Draco, son sólo… perros. —me contesta en un chillido que me irrita todos los sentidos y le envía miradas de disculpas a sus insípidas amigas.

Eso fue suficiente.

—No te olvides de firmar el divorcio, Astoria. —veo como sus cejas se alzan escandalizadas y preocupada mira a sus amigas nuevamente y luego a mí con claro enojo. Recuerdo que la primera vez que le pedí el divorcio no puso tanta resistencia, lo único que me pidió fue que lo dejáramos entre los dos hasta que todo hubiera acabado.

—Draco…

—Algún día se tenían que enterar. —digo fingiendo dulzura hacia la mujer rubia que una vez quise fuera madre de mis hijos.

Me volteo hacia sus invitadas para sonreírles cortésmente y desearles un buen día.

Dirigiéndome a la alacena por comida para mis mascotas siento el celular vibrar en una de mis bolsas.

Siento nacer una sonrisa en mi rostro de inmediato. Sé quién es. Es la única persona con la que hablo y que se despierta a las diez de la mañana en un sábado. La he aprendido a leer desde el primer momento en que la vi con un libro entre las manos y sé por qué a todos les cuesta tanto entenderla y a mí no, porque ella es diferente. Pareciera que han pasado mil años junto a ella, pareciera que siempre ha sido ella. Mi Devi.

— _¿Por qué Devi?_ _—me había preguntado cuando se lo dije por primera vez, sus ojos refulgían curiosidad_.

Su mirada era una de las más expresivas que había visto jamás, con sus miradas me decía tantas cosas, cosas que ni siquiera ella misma sabía que me estaba revelando.

— _Es una diosa, la que brilla. Como tú. —y acto seguido la vi enrojecer y bajar la mirada._

Haberla incitado a salir conmigo a mitad de la noche ha sido una de las cosas más inteligentes que he hecho en mi vida hasta este momento.

Tenerla en mi auto, que su perfume de vainilla inundara todos mis sentidos, dejarme embriagar por sus risas, por su voz, por su timidez. Me estaba volviendo loco y apenas le había rozado el rostro.

Me pidió que no aparcara frente a su casa sino en una de las esquinas y me había ordenado que no bajara del auto y quise obedecerle pero la calle estaba muy solitaria y muy oscura, aparte había un largo tramo de su casa al auto así que me bajé y me posicioné en una esquina esperándola.

La vi salir desde una calle opuesta a la mía pero por alguna razón ella miraba hacia el otro lado así que aproveché su distracción y caminé hacia ella. No aparté mi vista ni un segundo de su cuerpo, traía una sudadera gris dos tallas más grandes y un pantalón de mezclilla azul con unos vans negros. Tan adolescente, pero tan diferente a su mirada.

Justo al llegar a ella le tapé los ojos y la sentí retorcerse en busca de libertad.

— ¡Me has asustado! —me reclamó llevándose una mano a su frente y otra golpeándome suavemente en el pecho.

Con el tiempo aprendí que sus te quiero, sus caricias, su forma de decir más cosas era por medio de golpes. Así que ese golpe no me supo a reclamo, me supo a un "gracias al cielo eres tú".

La llevé a donde le prometí y pasamos mucho tiempo platicando hasta que nos dimos cuenta que casi estaba amaneciendo y si no estaba en su casa tendría serios problemas. Esta vez la dejé a dos casas de la suya.

No quería bajarse.

No quería que lo hiciera.

Me pidió con la mirada que la detuviera.

Quería hacerlo.

Pero no lo hice.

Y a cambio ella se acercó a mí y pude ver con lujo de detalle cada una de las pecas que le decoraban todo su rostro, quise con todo mi corazón acortar la distancia que nos separaba pero mi sentido de la decencia me lo impedía y no quería asustarla.

—Gracias por el café. —me susurró con una sonrisa.

Y me besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

Eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta que estaba realmente jodido, que lo estoy.

Suspiro volviendo a la realidad y acaricio a Merlín, mi perro, mientras lo observo comer. Y con más impaciencia de la que me gustaría admitir me llevo las manos a mi bolsa en busca del celular.

" _Elige_ ". Y en mi celular aparecen dos fotografías de unos ramos de flores.

" _¿Para mí?"_ Bromeo. " _Prefiero abrazos rompe costillas_ ".

Con el fondo de las fotos me puedo percatar que está en el centro de la ciudad, lo cual es peligroso para una chica como ella. Vaya, no digo que sea una damisela en apuros porque es verdad que tiene esa mirada feroz que hace retroceder a cualquiera… sigue siendo una chica, una muy hermosa y pequeña; se ve tan frágil con esa piel blanca que la hace ver igual a una muñeca de porcelana.

" _Quisieras_ "

" _¿Las flores o los abrazos?"_

" _Ambos"_

" _Sólo uno"_

" _¿Cuál?"_

" _Sabes perfectamente cual me encantaría recibir"._

El sólo imaginarme tenerla entre mis brazos, sentirla mía, acunar su rostro con mis manos y después hundirme en sus labios, que nuestras lenguas se conozcan, sentir como su corazón se agita y que sus manos me buscan con desesperación para acercarme más hacia ella, empujar mi cuerpo contra el suyo… no sé qué pasaría conmigo si eso pasara alguna vez. Si tan solo con ese beso de despedida ya me tiene en las nubes…

Decido que una ducha fría es lo que necesito en este momento. Acaricio a Merlín y Nicolás una vez más y me encamino hacia el baño.

Me acuerdo que nunca me dijo para qué eran las flores y que no me ha contestado. El solo pensar que algo le pudo haber ocurrido me pone ansioso. Nunca había tenido una necesidad tan fuerte de proteger a una persona o de querer estar todo el tiempo con alguien.

Me había sentido atraído por varias mujeres, por su físico, por su forma de ser pero siempre había algo que faltaba, una pieza importante. Y con Hermione era lo contrario. El estar con ella me hace sentir completo y lleno de vida, me hace sentir como si todo estuviera bien, como si nunca nada hubiera estado mal. Creí que eran estupideces o meras fantasías lo que escribían ciertos autores en sus novelas románticas pero ella hacia desaparecer todo mal. Su sonrisa tenía poderes curativos en mi alma.

— ¿Draco? —escucho a Astoria llamarme desde la puerta de mi baño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi auto no sirve.

Ruedo los ojos y abro la regadera para quitarme todo el jabón del cuerpo.

—Llama al mecánico. —le contesto rápidamente e incómodo de que este a poca distancia mientras yo estoy desnudo. ¿Qué tenía de normal el estar desnudo a poca distancia de tu esposa de más de dos años?

—No me contesta.

—No presto el mío, lo sabes.

—Necesito comprar unas cosas en la plaza.

— ¿Y qué Nott tu compañero de trabajo no puede llevarte?

La escucho suspirar.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso.

—Déjame terminar. Supongo que esa será mi obra de caridad del día aunque tú no hayas podido hacerme el favor con mis perros. —le recrimino.

Por el silencio supongo que ella ya no está en el cuarto de baño.

….

Ambos nos bajamos del auto y como es de costumbre cada quien se dirige a lo suyo.

—Me voy a la casa en dos horas. —le digo al tiempo que me dirijo a una de esas tiendas donde hay departamentos para todo lo pudiera "necesitar" un ser humano, no me contesta pero sé que estará de vuelta puntualmente.

Pero casualmente me topo a Astoria en el departamento de comedores y salas del lugar.

—Me hubiera gustado que me dejaras escoger a mí el comedor—digo como si nada y ella ríe horrorizada.

—Tienes pésimo gusto, Draco, sabes que lo hice por el bien de nuestra casa.

Ahora es mi turno de reírme.

— ¿Profesor Malfoy? —escucho a alguien preguntar y me doy la vuelta inmediatamente aun sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Longbottom! ¡Hola! —digo al tiempo que le tiendo la mano para saludarlo propiamente. — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—He venido con unos amigos al cine, pero algunos quisieron comprar algo de la dulcería antes de ir. —explica mientras le dirige miradas de reojo a Astoria. ¿Sería bueno presentar a mi muy prontamente ex esposa? Lo veía innecesario pero muy descortés de mi parte. Carajo, ¿por qué mi madre me había enseñado a ser siempre caballeroso y educado? Demonios, Narcisa.

—Ella es mi esposa…—comienzo tomando a Astoria de la cintura, apenas tocándola, mejor dicho.

— ¡Neville! Luna quiere saber si quieres…—Hermione se calla abruptamente al verme ahí y sus labios que segundos antes formaban una sonrisa despreocupada ahora son una línea recta.

— ¿Que si quiero qué? —la incita a continuar Neville pero ella mira atentamente a Astoria sin fingir disimulo. —El profesor estaba a punto de presentarme a su esposa—continua su amigo al ver que no responde.

No me mira y por lo tanto no puedo intentar saber qué rayos piensa.

Y de pronto, comienza a reírse. Todos la miramos.

—Lo siento… es raro ver a un maestro fuera de la escuela—responde mi castaña con cinismo y me sonríe abiertamente, como si nunca hubiera salido conmigo a mitad de la noche. Descarada.

—Soy Astoria Malfoy, su esposa. —anuncia ella en lo que me abraza por la cintura y sonríe alegremente. Frunzo las cejas, confundido, ¿desde cuándo a ella le gusta usar su apellido de casada?

—Encantada, señora Malfoy. —es Hermione la primera en responderle el saludo y seguidamente lo hizo Neville.

Todo este tiempo creyendo que yo le había llegado a gustar un poquito a esa pequeña castaña de cabello despeinado y ondulado. ¿O estaba fingiendo? ¿Es por eso que no me miraba?

—Iré a escoger mis dulces. Un gusto verlo, profesor. Señora Malfoy. —se despide Neville pomposamente y sin esperar a su amiga se va. Astoria no me suelta hasta que una de las encargadas de la tienda la llama para informarle que su pedido de hace dos semanas está listo.

—Con permiso, pequeña. —hace énfasis en la última palabra y mira a Hermione de pies a cabeza. ¿Es posible que ella sepa algo? Mi Devi solo le sonríe ampliamente mientras la observa irse y sin dirigirme una sola mirada da media vuelta.

—Her… Granger—la llamo por su apellido por si Astoria sigue cerca pero ella no se detiene, miro por encima de mi hombro y observo a mi futura ex esposa entretenida con la encargada de la tienda. —Hermione—susurro mientras alcanzo uno de sus brazos con mi mano pero ella no tiene intenciones de detenerse, ¿está enojada?

—Dígame, profesor. —se voltea bruscamente haciéndome chocar suavemente con ella, me hubiera gustado no retroceder pero ver a un tipo mayor con una chica como ella hubiera puesto las cosas un poco raras.

—Sabes que no debes llamarme así. —le susurro con las cejas fruncidas por la molestia.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a castigar? —me reta cruzándose de brazos. Y demonios, sé que su intención no es otra que burlarse de mi pero hizo que mis piernas temblaran y otras cosas pasaran a mi cuerpo.

— ¿Te gustaría? —se me escapa preguntarle y no puedo evitar sonreír socarronamente ante su sonrojo evidente, ha entendido lo que quiero decir.

La llevo a un lugar apartado, donde unos maniquíes altos y feos nos esconden gracias a los abrigos que traen puestos.

—En realidad no quería presentarla como mi esposa. —le digo mientras la tomo de los hombros y me agacho un poco para que nuestros rostros estén a la misma altura.

Ella abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra.

—Pero presentarla como mi futura ex esposa no suena bien para mis alumnos, ¿no crees?

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. —me dice en un susurro mirando a todas partes. Y cuando al fin me mira puedo leer en sus ojos que se siente frustrada y que tiene miedo; miedo a lo que siente por mi o puede llegar a sentir. Y eso me da rabia a mí.

—Claro que debo, Hermione.

—No. No debes. Sólo soy tu alumna. —intenta mirarme con dureza.

—Eres mi Devi.

—Profesor…—dice con sorna.

Me le quedo mirando y no se me ocurre una mejor forma para demostrarle que Astoria no me importa que diciéndole la verdad, dándole una razón al porque yo le quiero explicar las cosas.

—Hermione…

—No lo digas, por favor…

—Me gustas.

La veo paralizarse ante mí. Abre los ojos desmesuradamente y en esos micros segundos puedo vislumbrar regocijo pero los cierra demasiado pronto como para que yo pueda estar seguro de eso.

—Me encantas.

—Draco…

—Me fascinas.

—Tengo novio. —dice al fin abriendo los ojos. Su novio no significa la gran cosa para mí, no es como si fuera su esposo o como si ella estuviera enamorada. Aun así, el que ella me recuerde que él tiene más "derecho" sobre ella que yo me hace retroceder.

—No me importa… no soy celoso. —digo como si sus palabras no me hubieran herido y me acerco peligrosamente a ella, sonriéndole de lado. Le miro los labios. Al diablo las apariencias, los que se quedaran mirando podían aprender a hacer las cosas que se sienten bien y no las que son correctas.

—Puede que tú estés acostumbrado a serle infiel a tu esposa, pero yo no soy así, yo… —me corta la respiración con esas duras palabras.

—No tienes idea, Granger, de lo que acabas de decir. —La corto de tajo. —No tienes idea. —repito con la mandíbula tensa, las cejas fruncidas y la mirada helada.

Puedo ver el arrepentimiento en su rostro pero no queda en mí ganas de verla disculpándose.

Me doy vuelta para dirigirme al estacionamiento del lugar y esperar a Astoria para irme a casa y ahogarme en mi propia miseria. Sé que no me seguirá, porque ella no sigue a nadie, ni siquiera así misma.

…

" _Ha sido la película más horrible del mundo porque no he dejado de sentirme mal desde el momento en que dije la última palabra."_

No respondí.

" _Pero pensándolo mejor no toda la culpa es mía."_

Sin respuesta.

" _¿No quieres saber de quien fue la culpa?"_

"Ve a dormir, Granger. Mañana tienes clases y no quiero ser parte de tu insomnio"

"Como si eso hubiera importado las otras veces".

Si quiero que deje el tema por la paz tendré que decirle otra cosa.

" _Tenías razón."_

" _¿En qué?"_

" _Eres sólo mi alumna."_

Luna **HHr**

 **EDITADO, 2016 MARZO**


	5. Chapter 5 (H)

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita **J.K. Rowling** , Warness Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste imaginación.

 **Disfruten la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiendo.**

 **Capítulo V:** (H)

Lo había estropeado todo. Normalmente siempre mantenía la boca cerrada precisamente para que no pasaran este tipo de situaciones, pero, venga, soy Hermione Granger, a la que le pasa de todo.

Había estado esperando este día desde el sábado en la noche cuando él ya no quiso hablar más conmigo. Había dicho que no quería que me levantara tarde para ir a la escuela al día siguiente aunque fuera domingo. ¿No pudo fingirlo mejor? O quizá la intención era que el mensaje fuera claro e imposible de no entender: no más mensajes conmigo.

En fin, el domingo a mis padres se les ocurrió que fuera un día familiar por lo que fuimos a todos los lugares que se le iba ocurriendo a mi madre y los celulares no estaban permitidos en ese viaje. Regla número uno de papá.

Por lo que llegamos a casa muy tarde y muertos de cansancio.

El lunes, hice unos cuantos deberes más y decidida a no tirar mi dignidad no le envié un mensaje para nada. Aunque cabe mencionar que por cualquier sonido que emitía mi celular yo lo revisaba desesperadamente. ¿Cómo pude haberle dicho que yo sólo era su alumna? Mucho peor, ¿cómo pude echarle en cara sus infidelidades? Las cuales no deberían llamarse así porque él desde antes de verse con otra persona ya había puesto fin a ese matrimonio. ¿Cómo pude mencionarle algo tan delicado como eso? Por lo que me había contado Pansy, la pareja, o mejor dicho, la ex pareja le había sido infiel primero. Draco la enfrentó y le preguntó qué sucedía, intentó perdonarla y poner en marcha la relación pero no funcionó. Pasó el tiempo y él se fue dando cuenta que ya no amaba a su esposa, era más que nada una mujer con la cual él se dividía los gastos de su casa y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Dormían en cuartos separados y sus horarios de trabajo les dio el beneficio de no verse todos los días. Pero claro, yo no pensé en nada de esto cuando abrí la bocota. Él está en todo su derecho de fijarse en otras personas porque básicamente él está soltero, no ante la ley, pero sí ante todas las otras situaciones.

El martes, seguía decidida a no tirar mi dignidad y seguir como si nada. Aplicar la que yo dije: es sólo mi maestro. Aunque la culpa me comía por dentro, quería disculparme, pero no sé si era por la necesidad de que me vuelva a hablar o porque de verdad lo sentía. Miré miles de veces la pantalla de mi celular innecesariamente.

Hoy, miércoles, he estado tan ocupada que ni tiempo he tenido de pensar o no en tirar mi dignidad a la basura. Hoy tengo clases con él, seguro tendrá que hablarme o verme a los ojos. ¿Cierto?

Ahora me encuentro leyendo un libro de Stephen King, _It_. Lo he comenzado a leer apenas las primeras horas de la escuela por lo que no llevo casi nada. Estoy demasiado ensimismada como para escuchar el ruido estridente que hacen mis compañeros de clase o para saber si el profesor ya llegó desde hace diez minutos o si me está observando con esos ojos grises, fríos y enojados.

—Hermione—escucho que alguien me llama pero no quiero hacer caso. Georgie ha perdido el barquito por la alcantarilla y se ha encontrado con Pennywise, el payaso y...

—El profesor te está llamando.

 _"Todos flotan—responde el payaso"._

Esa parte me hace temblar.

—No parece muy contento, en realidad. —me hace reaccionar Luna. Enfoco mi mirada con la suya y le sonrío tranquilamente. Luego dirijo mi vista al escritorio del profesor y dejo de sonreír ante tal mirada glacial.

— ¿Puedes sacar mi libro de matemáticas? No tardaré. —le pido a Luna. La veo asentir con la cabeza en lo que yo me paro y me dirijo a mi muerte sepulcral. Trato de no reírme por lo que acabo de pensar.

Llego y no digo nada. Sus grandes ojos grises se me quedan viendo, no sonríe, no frunce el ceño, no tiene tensa la mandíbula, parece una hermosa estatua hecha de hielo.

—Entré—comienza a decir muy despacio y dirige una mirada disimulada al salón de clases solo para ver que todos están muy entretenidos y luego me dedica nuevamente su penetrante mirada—los saludé a todos, y ellos muy amablemente me respondieron, Granger, me preguntaron por mi fin de semana y tuve que mentirles, decirles que me la pasé de maravilla cuando en realidad fue un reverendo asco. —Su voz es un susurro rápido por lo que me inclino un poco más hacia él. —Fuiste la única que me ignoró.

Espera por mi respuesta o a que lo interrumpa como siempre suelo hacer pero mi mente sigue en la muerte prematura del pequeño Georgie por lo que simplemente alzo mis cejas y veo hacia otra parte.

—Di indicaciones sobre qué hacer y qué ejercicio deben realizar. ¿Puedes repetir esas instrucciones? —me pide petulantemente y se cruza de brazos. Ahora casi puedo divisar una media sonrisa en su rostro. Me está tomando el pelo, esa maldita sonrisa burlona no deja lugar a dudas.

Entrecierro los ojos y frunzo la boca. Era de esperar que su mirada se dirigiera a mis labios. Él _hace eso_. Observa cada uno de mis movimientos, por pequeños, suaves o ligeros que sean; sus ojos grises se mueven a la par de mis movimientos, de mis miradas o la forma que tenga mi boca al decir cualquier cosa. No había visto eso en nadie más.

—No, pero recordando la clase anterior diría que diste, disculpe, que usted dio—hago una pausa para verlo rodar los ojos y ver hacia otra parte— ¿Qué pasa?

—Estás castigada.

— ¿Qué?

—Trae esa silla y siéntate junto a mí.

—Pero...

—Obedece, Granger.

Lo fulmino con la mirada y ahora es cuando me deja ver su sonrisa encantadora. Diablos, si esa sonrisa estará ahí siempre, que me castigue todos los días que me restan de vida.

Sin decir una palabra más me dirijo a una silla vacía y quiero trasladarla hasta donde está el escritorio y percibo que él se levanta a dar nuevas instrucciones a mis compañeros.

Dean Thomas, un apuesto chico, se acerca a mí al verme batallar con la pesada silla y sin esfuerzo alguno la levanta para llevarla hasta el escritorio.

—Gracias, Dean. —le agradezco con una sonrisa.

—Eres una princesa, Hermione. —me guiñe un ojo y yo me tiro a reír.

— ¿Has terminado el ejercicio, Thomas?—pregunta el profesor y este niega con la cabeza mientras se va rápidamente a su lugar. Le doy una mirada lúgubre a mi profesor y ya con mi libro y lápiz en la mano me pongo a buscar la página mientras tomo asiento.

—Eres _más_ que una simple princesa —le escucho un susurro ronco en mi oído y mi cuerpo se eriza en su totalidad luego siento que una de sus manos me toca el cuello por debajo de mis rizados cabellos y con la otra pasa las hojas de los libros en busca de la indicada. —Esta es la página, Granger. —dice con su voz normal.

Pero yo sigo en las nubes ante el tacto de su piel con la mía, el cual sigue ahí. Su tacto me quema la nuca, y por más que yo quiera que mueva la mano para hacerme una caricia se vería muy obvio, ¿él está deseando tanto como yo que su mano me acaricie?

Diablos. Diablos. Diablos. ¿En qué jodida persona enferma y lujuriosa me estoy convirtiendo?

Lamentablemente, un alumno aclama su atención por lo que tiene que quitar su mano de mi nuca y en cuanto lo hace respiro nuevamente, no me había percatado de que estaba conteniendo el aliento. ¿Ahora cómo carajo pretende que voy a poder concentrarme? ¿Quién en su sano juicio piensa en matemáticas teniendo a este maestro justo frente a ti? O peor, ¿sabiendo que su tacto te hace sentir mil cosas y no todas son aptas para niños?

Siento que si no me relajo comenzaré a hiperventilar y eso sería realmente vergonzoso.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Granger?—llega después de un rato a su escritorio y se sienta. Lo miro con indiferencia, espero así se vea mi rostro.

—No.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Sí—digo sin pensar. No me da tiempo para reaccionar y él ya está nuevamente posicionado como antes pero ahora puedo ver su perfil perfectamente. Está lo suficientemente cerca de mí para permitirme oler su esencia varonil, su olor a frescura y… ¿menta? Carajo, ¿acaso nunca sudaba ni con esas camisas de manga larga que aparte le quedaban a la perfección?

—Es sencillo, Granger. —me dice mirándome de reojo y luego posando su vista nuevamente en el libro, me quita el lápiz de mi mano y comienza a explicarme. Cabe mencionar que no he entendido ni un palmo de lo que ha dicho porque yo he estado demasiado concentrada mirándole la cara. ¿Por qué seguía explicando si podía notar perfectamente que solo lo estaba mirando? ¿También sentía la necesidad de estar cerca? ¿O era solo yo? —Deja de mirarme así, me estás volviendo loco, Granger. —me susurra de repente y vuelve a sentarse en su escritorio y es cuando me mira a los ojos.

— ¿Qué tiene mi mirada? —pregunto inocentemente mientras me muerdo el labio distraídamente.

Entonces lo veo llevarse una mano a la mandíbula la cual se ve tensa y cierra los ojos para luego taparse la cara con ambas manos.

—No hagas eso, Granger. —me pide en una súplica.

— ¿Hacer qué?—frunzo las cejas, enojada por su reacción. Si no quería que me pusiera tan... ansiosa, no debería acercarse tanto a mí de esa manera. Mi tono de voz lo hace verme nuevamente y yo me muerdo el labio para no decir ni una palabra más que pueda ocasionar otro problema.

—Deja de morderte el labio frente a mí o a la próxima serán mis dientes los que hagan ese trabajo. —dice entre susurros mientras se acerca a "corroborar" algo de mi libro.

Demonios, no me esperaba esa respuesta.

La imagen de él mordiéndome los labios me pega sin aviso y no puedo evitar temblar de placer. Rayos, ¿he dicho placer? Carajo, ¿qué estoy pensando? Necesito que esto termine o de lo contrario me voy a encontrar suplicándole que me bese, que me muestre todos sus malditos trucos, que me haga vibrar y no sólo mentalmente.

—No puede decirle ese tipo de cosas a sus alumnas, profesor.

—Estás en lo cierto. Pero sí a mis favoritas. —sonríe de lado.

— ¿Hay más?—pregunto molesta, ¿estoy celosa? Otra vez esa sensación extraña en boca del estómago, esa amarga sensación en la boca. Me pasó cuando lo vi con su esposa Astoria.

Él se ríe de mi reacción y se le nota extrañamente feliz.

—No es lo que piensas. —dice serio— ¿O quizá sí?—pregunta misteriosamente con una media sonrisa traviesa. —Intenta hacer tu tarea.

Y se va a sondear todo el salón en busca de alumnos que necesiten ayuda y esta vez no lo pierdo con la mirada, disimulada, obvio. Y es Lavender Brown la que alza la mano para pedirle ayuda, esta chica tiene los ojos más que puestos en él. De hecho, va más maquillada a la escuela cada que tenemos clase con el profesor Malfoy y es obvio que el escote que tiene ahora es para él.

Veo como no lo deja de mirar y acercarse más. El maestro se ve serio y ajeno de las intenciones de la chica, pero me es imposible no pensar: ¿así se veía por fuera conmigo pero por dentro sintió algo diferente?

Y el amargo sabor de los celos regresa a mi boca. Esto no está bien. Pensar en otra persona de esta manera teniendo novio. Y es que pensando claramente, últimamente las cosas con Ron no habían estado del todo perfectas, ni siquiera bien. Y es que apenas establecí una relación estrecha con mi maestro de matemáticas comencé a guardarle secretos a Ron, a mis amigos y a mi familia. Y hacer esto no se sentía necesariamente mal. Pero sabía que podía tener consecuencias muy graves a mi relación con Ron, aunque, ¿no desde hace meses sentía que la relación no estaba creciendo?

Las expectativas de Ron sobre la vida eran... escasas, por no decir nulas. Y las mías eran altas y demasiadas. Esperaba cumplir al menos la mitad de ellas. En realidad, Ron y yo no coincidíamos en nada, solo en tener este gusto mutuo por el otro. Y otro problema que yo siento es la razón del rompimiento de nuestro "amor" es la falta de romanticismo de mi muy preciado Ronald. La palabra "detallista" no está en su diccionario y mucho menos la palabra "romántico". Lo fue al principio de la relación, pero ahora ya casi cumpliendo más de un año estando juntos como novios e incontables de amistad apenas y me da los buenos días o me demuestra su cariño. A veces tiene sus ataques de amor y me llena de besos por toda la cara y me dice cosas lindas pero conforme ha pasado el tiempo menos lo hace. Me dice "Te amo" todos los días antes de despedirnos e ir cada quien a sus respectivas casas pero nunca de manera instantánea, nunca después de mirarme o ver nuestras manos entrelazadas. Todo es monótono. Estar con él se me ha vuelto más que nada una costumbre. Y eso no se siente bien, y que el profesor sea absolutamente todo lo contrario a él; culto, energético, carismático, misterioso, atrevido y seductor. Eso sin contar su buen físico, su rubio cabello y sus ojos grises. Todos esos factores han estado contribuyendo a que yo caiga completamente por él. Porque eso está pasando, estoy cayendo. Y no quiero que nadie me salve.

Comienzo a leer las instrucciones y descubro que en realidad no tiene mucha complicación por lo que me dispongo a realizarla. Pasados unos quince minutos me doy cuenta que he terminado la tarea y que mi profesor ha llegado hace... no tengo idea.

Lo miro sin expresión alguna en mi cara y le entrego el libro. Mientras lo recibe me da una mirada que solo le he visto hacer conmigo y me es imposible no sonreírle de vuelta.

Checa uno por uno los ejercicios y cada que va pasándolos su sonrisa se ensancha más y por lo consiguiente también la mía.

—Felicidades, Granger.

Chillo emocionada y casi me tiro a sus brazos.

—Cuando te propones algo, lo logras. Eso me gusta de... —se calla abruptamente cuando Lavender llega con su libro—…todos mis alumnos. —sonríe al aire.

—Ah, ¿de verdad? Yo siempre trato de cumplir con todo, profe, pero a veces es difícil. Ya sabe... las tentaciones. —dice la chica con un sonrisa coqueta y juega con sus rizos sueltos.

Se me escapa una risita y me voy a mi lugar de costumbre para acomodar mis cosas ya que el timbre está por sonar.

—Te tuvo con él toda la clase—dice en un susurro Luna y soy presa de su mirada acusatoria. — ¿Así serán todas las clases?

Me encojo de hombros y niego con la cabeza.

—No sé—es lo único que digo.

El timbre suena de manera atronadora y todos se ponen a guardar sus cosas de manera desesperada.

—Mañana recibo esta actividad y por favor, hagan la siguiente.

Pansy pasa corriendo hacia el escritorio para ponerse a charlotear en voz baja con él. De seguro más tarde me echará en cara que no pudo hablar con él durante la clase por culpa mía.

Todos se dirigen hacia la puerta y soy una de las últimas en salir.

—Hermione, ¿quieres que te llevemos?—me pregunta Pansy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Miro hacia la salida y Ron está ahí parado con una sonrisa amable. Draco sigue mi mirada y hace un sonido raro con la boca.

—Oh, entiendo. —me dice mi amiga y me disculpo con la mirada con ambos.

—Adiós, Granger. —pasan de largo, dejándome de ultimo en la fila para salir del aula.

Y cuando Draco llega hasta la puerta espera a que pase para cerrar la puerta.

—No puedo dejar solos a dos alumnos cuando el salón de clases está vacío.

Entrecierro los ojos.

—Normas de la escuela. —se defiende ante mi mirada.

Veo a Ron y Pansy platicar mientras nos esperan unos cuantos pasos adelante.

— ¿Estoy disculpada? —pregunto en un susurro mientras ambos damos pasos lentos. Lo veo suspirar y mirar hacia adelante, no tengo idea de cuales puedan ser sus pensamientos ahora mismo y me da curiosidad. — ¿Qué piensas?

—Sí, y en ti. —responde a mis preguntas sin darme chance a preguntar más cosas porque alcanza a Pansy con pasos rápidos.

—Hola, preciosa. —me saluda Ron con un beso corto en los labios justo cuando llego a su lado.

…

—Me quiero cambiar de escuela—digo de pronto.

Mi profesor de matemáticas me mira de reojo sin dejar de escribir en su Lap top.

—Nunca quise presentar el examen de esta escuela—continuo al ver que no me dice nada—, y creo que estoy a tiempo de cambiarme justo cuando el próximo semestre comience.

— ¿Por qué? —es lo único que pregunta y me miro las manos.

—Ya lo he dicho—respondo luego de anotar unos resultados de mi calculadora en mi libro.

— ¿Por qué quieres cambiarte?

Observo unos segundos el resultado final y no estoy muy segura si está bien.

—Nunca quise aplicar el examen de admisión a esta escuela, —digo distraídamente y sé que me escucha atentamente aunque tenga la mirada fija en su Lap top—yo quería entrar a la _Autónoma_ pero mi madre creyó que no era buena idea porque el cupo está muy demandado, tenía miedo de que no lo lograra, pero ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad la que estaba aterrorizada por el posible fracaso era yo. Y la duda de si pude o no haber entrado no me deja tranquila… necesito saber.

Lo escucho suspirar.

—Sabía que no me equivoca al pensar en ti como una persona… diferente. Cada día me sorprendes más, Granger.

Sonrío por dentro.

—Supongo, pero es que no es algo difícil de razonar, ¿me entiendes? Es más que nada de admitir. Eso es.

Él asiente con la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Resulta ser aún más difícil cuando eres muy cabeza dura.

Lo miro feo y hago un puchero inconscientemente.

—Dios, Hermione…

Miro alarmada hacia otro lado para cerciorarme de que nadie haya escuchado nada.

—Discúlpame—carraspea con la garganta—He pensado en voz alta—se ríe de sí mismo. —Podría ayudarte a estudiar todos los temas que saldrán en el examen, claro, si tú quieres.

¿Está tratando de no mostrarse ansioso por un "sí"? Me pongo contenta de solo pensarlo.

— ¿En serio? No lo sé—finjo no estar segura— Porque tienes que saber que, soy realmente lenta en matemáticas. Con las otras materias no tengo problema, pero matemáticas... es diferente. Es complicada. Como tú.

Alza las cejas y pone sus labios en una línea recta.

—Soy la persona más simple que existe en este condenado país, Granger.

—Aja. Y yo la más inteligente en matemáticas.

—Eres imposible.

—Al menos no soy una persona complicada.

Me envía una mirada de pocos amigos y me quita el libro de mis manos.

—Corrige la última, el resultado no es 32, Granger.

—Entendido, profesor. —hago la señal de un soldado a su jefe y recibo mi libro.

— ¿Este sábado? —me pregunta en una voz más bajita, no lo miro. Ya ha pasado bastante desde la última vez que salimos a solas. —En la mañana, me apetecería un café bien caliente.

—Me parece bien. ¿En dónde lo veo?

—En ningún lado si me vas a seguir hablando de usted.

Me río.

— ¿En dónde te veo, Draco?—pregunto sin querer de una manera provocadora y sé que mi voz ha tenido efecto en él porque lo veo relamerse los labios. Dios, ¿por qué me haces esto?

— ¿Puedo pasar por ti?

Asiento ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Excelente, a las ocho de la mañana estaré en la puerta de tu casa, Granger.

Hay algo que tengo que decirle pero que me da vergüenza excesiva.

—Dímelo.

Abro los ojos como platos.

— ¿Lees mentes?—pregunto alarmada.

Él se ríe de una manera angelical.

—No, Granger. Pero tus ojos son los más expresivos que he visto jamás. Prácticamente me gritan lo que piensas... o quieres. Con forme va pasando el tiempo voy aprendiendo el significado de cada mirada. Es fascinante, en realidad.

Siendo que mis mejillas arden.

—Ahora dime eso que pensaste.

—No es nada grave. No tiene importancia.

— ¿No?

—No, porque con la ropa que te pongas te verás excesivamente bien.

Me siento enrojecer por mi ataque de sinceridad y él entrecierra los ojos mientras sonríe de lado. ¿No he logrado ruborizarlo? Diablos. Él lo hace a cada minuto.

—No me esperaba eso.

—Yo tampoco.

Se ríe.

—Iré normal, ¿te parece?

Asiento con la cabeza mientras garabateo el borde de mi libro.

El timbre suena. Y escucho a todos mis compañeros salir al receso, yo no me muevo de mi lugar.

—Te esperan, Granger.

— ¿Tú lo harías?

—Todas las vidas que se me concedan.

Luna **HHr**

 **EDITADO 2016, MARZO**


	6. Chapter 6 (D)

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita **J.K. Rowling** , Warness Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi muy retorcida y triste imaginación.

 _Disfruten la historia como yo lo he hecho escribiendo._

 **Capítulo VI** : (D)

Estoy nervioso de una manera que nunca antes había estado. La sensación es abrumadora pero gratificante a la vez. Me siento nuevamente como un adolescente. Ella despierta sentimientos en mí que muchos años había dado por perdidos.

Me estaciono frente a su casa y antes que pueda bajarme, ella ya ha salido de su casa y corre para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

—Odio cuando no me dejas ser un caballero.

Y la miro.

Puta madre.

Podría comérmela ahora mismo, pero rápidamente bloqueo todo tipo de pensamientos atrevidos.

Va vestida de negro totalmente por lo que su piel se ve aún más blanca, sus finos rasgos se ven más acentuados y sus labios lucen más rojos de lo normal... tan besables.

—Qué injusta. —finjo quejarme. —Creí que habíamos acordado en no ir demasiado despampanantes.

Su risa es opacada por el leve rugido del motor de mi auto.

—Estás exagerando.

Me limito a sonreírle y a hacerla hablar todo el camino que nos queda por recorrer.

Puedo sentir su mirada muy pendiente de mis movimientos, sus ojos cargados de preguntas, sus ansias porque la mire, pero hemos llegado y al detener el auto deja de mirarme.

—No te bajes. —le digo en un suspiro. Me bajo y me dirijo hacia su lado para abrirle la puerta y ofrecerle mi mano que toma con una sonrisa, cierro la puerta del auto le pongo su alarma y nos dirigimos al local.

—No había estado en esta cafetería desde que la renovaron, muchísimo antes de que eso pasara quiero decir. —me cuenta emocionada mientras entramos y vamos hacia el mostrador.

— ¿Vas a querer tomar primero algo caliente o frío?

Frunce los labios, con la mirada en el escaparate de lo que ofrece el lugar, pensativa. Me dan ganas de llevar una de mis manos hacia su mejilla y ponerle en su lugar ese mechón castaño, pero me he de contener.

— ¿Qué vas a tomar tú? —pregunta finalmente, apremiándome con la mirada al ver que ya casi es nuestro turno en la fila.

—Un _Berryrefresher_ , para empezar. —Le sonrío tranquilamente —Y quizá unos panquecitos de chocolate. —agrego al final y la escucho reír.

—Nunca he probado esa bebida, pidamos dos. —dice entre risas y yo asiento felizmente con la cabeza. Listo para ordenar.

Una vez que ordenamos nuestras cosas, ambos escaneamos el lugar para situarnos en un lugar tranquilo y ligeramente apartado pero para nuestra mala suerte, por ser fin de semana el lugar está bastante concurrido por lo que no nos queda otra que sentarnos en un sillón para más de diez personas con una mesa redonda muchísimo más baja que la altura del sillón.

Al tiempo que yo saco unos libros de matemáticas a ella la veo sacar una libreta con unas plumas, lista para aprender.

Y sé desde ahora que me será imposible concentrarme con ella tan cerca. De por sí, en la escuela es difícil no lanzarme a sus brazos con las miles de advertencias que lanza mi cerebro al tener que ver a otras treinta caras aparte de la suya, contenerme porque todos nos conocen, porque ahí soy su maestro y ella, mi alumna. Pero estando aquí, tan cerca, con pura gente desconocida, no siendo maestro o alumno, sólo siendo dos personas que se juntaron a estudiar, así como otras personas que hacen eso ahora mismo, ¿estaría mal agarrar ese mechón rebelde y ponérselo detrás de la oreja? Y luego de eso, quizá que mis dedos puedan viajar por sus hombros, recorrer el camino lentamente con la yema de mis dedos hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazarla con la mía, ¿eso sería una mala idea?

La veo batallar con el entrecejo fruncido en silencio con el problema que le he puesto luego de explicarle un sencillo tema. En la escuela parece arreglárselas mejor, ¿lo estoy haciendo mal? ¿Quizá el ambiente no es el mejor? Pero no es como si se necesitara la mayor concentración del mundo o el lugar más silencioso. Por un lado, me alegro que haya el ruido suficiente como para que nadie escuche lo que pienso o que escuchen los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, como si eso fuera posible.

Ya llevábamos más de dos horas estudiando. Y yo comienzo a tener hambre de verdad. ¿Aceptaría ella una invitación?

—Hermione—poso mi mano en su libreta suavemente, para no asustarla debido a su concentración—Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy—su frente se relaja y me dedica una sonrisa completa, pero luego deja de sonreír y me deja de mirar. ¿Es que acaso piensa que ya la llevaré a su casa? ¿Esa mirada triste significa que quiere estar más tiempo conmigo?

— ¿Me enviarás los ensayos de biología y los de filosofía? —pregunta recomponiendo la sonrisa, menos grande que la anterior.

Afirmo con un movimiento de mi cabeza mientras recojo mis cosas, de reojo me doy cuenta que ella hace lo mismo en silencio.

—Estoy a punto de preguntarte si quieres ir a comer conmigo y la repuesta no puede ser negativa. —digo de repente, mirándola expectante.

— ¿A dónde iremos a comer? —pregunta con una sonrisa en los ojos.

Me es imposible no sonreírle con el corazón.

….

La he traído a un restaurante donde yo puedo ordenar algo vegetariano y ella, si así lo desea algo de carne o lo que prefiera comer.

Le abro la puerta y le tiendo la mano, gracias al cielo, ella la toma. Me dirige una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, viendo con curiosidad el lugar donde estamos, me es difícil ahora saber lo que siente o piensa porque toda mi concentración están en que mi mano está en su espalda y ella no hace ningún amago de quitarla de ahí.

¿Cómo hemos de lucir nosotros dos juntos a la vista de los demás? ¿Ella se siente incómoda? Quizá esta haya sido una excelente idea, como una prueba para ver si ella es realmente capaz de andar con alguien mayor, soportar las miradas desaprobatorias o interrogantes, ¿es su padre? ¿Su amante? ¿Su tío? ¿Su novio?

Los comensales nos reciben amablemente y nos llevan hasta nuestra mesa que se encuentra en la parte de arriba del lugar. Mejor, ya que es más pequeña y por lo consiguiente más discreta. El mesero nos da los menús a cada uno, y yo no puedo dejar de mirarla. Al parecer, las miradas desaprobatorias de las dos señoras que están casi junto a las escaleras le pasaron desapercibidas a Hermione o quizá es muy buena fingiendo que no le importa. Deseo realmente que no le importe, porque si le afecta, ¿cómo podríamos tener una relación?

—Creo que ordenaré una pasta y un té—dice mientras deja el menú a un lado y me lanza una mirada determinada. — ¿Tú?

—Casi igual—respondo de inmediato, justo a tiempo para cuando el mesero llega y nos toma la orden.

Mientras tanto, ella observa en silencio el lugar que está sencillamente decorada de un aspecto más bien rustico y medio moderno. Le pregunto qué le dijo a su madre para que le diera permiso de venir o si ella simplemente no lo sabe, me responde que le dijo la verdad; que le contó todo y me es imposible no alzar las cejas con incredulidad a lo que la veo reírse de manera adorable ante mi reacción.

—Ella te quiere conocer y le dije que la irías a visitar al lugar donde trabaja de manera casual, ¿te importaría?

—Para nada, pero me odiará.

Frunce las cejas de manera interrogante.

— ¿Qué padre quiere a alguien como yo para su hija? —le pregunto mientras me apunto a mí mismo, frunciendo un poco las cejas.

—Cualquiera en su sano juicio querría a alguien como tú a su lado.

Mis ojos brillan como respuesta, siento mi cuerpo emocionado desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el último cabello de mi cabeza.

—Creo que es al revés.

Niega tiernamente con la cabeza.

Le hago más preguntas acerca de su familia, gustos y cosas que le gusta hacer. Evito a toda costa preguntarle acerca de su vida amorosa ya que tiene novio y no quiero hablar de ningún maldito pelirrojo por el momento. Hablamos sobre libros, me quedo fascinado con el brillo de sus ojos cuando habla de los libros, lo que más le apasiona y adora hacer, aparte de nadar. Poco a poco la voy conociendo más, poco a poco me va encantando más y más.

—Aquí tienen—nos interrumpe el mesero con nuestras comidas. La veo llevarse a la boca el té.

—Gracias—dice ella por los dos y el mesero asiente con la cabeza, retirándose.

—En unas pocas semanas—le digo mientras enrollo la pasta en mi tenedor—llegan las obras de uno de mis pintores favoritos y…—miro mi plato de comida, ¿y se sentía agobiada por tantas salidas?

— ¿Y…?—me insta a seguir hablando, me mira curiosa mientras mastica suavemente.

Me río.

—No quiero presionarte o que te sientas agobiada, —le digo directamente, mirándola a los ojos—pero a veces se siente tan natural estar contigo que se me olvida las diferencias que existen entre nosotros.

—No me siento presionada, mucho menos agobiada, Draco. —responde con la frente ligeramente arrugada, como si le molestara que yo pensara eso.

— ¿Entonces quieres ir conmigo a una exposición de arte?

—Me encantaría ir.

¿Y si la secuestro? Me río ante el pensamiento y sigo comiendo. Es grandioso que el silencio no sea incomodo entre ambos y lo mejor es que puedo sentir que ella no se siente mal o presionada a hablar.

— ¿Quisiera más té, señorita? —pregunta el mesero.

Hermione asiente con la cabeza, le sirven y luego a mí. Estamos casi por acabar, bueno ella ya que yo ya he terminado y me he dedicado a observarla y aprenderme de memoria las pecas de sus mejillas, sus largas pestañas, la cicatriz que tiene justo debajo de la barbilla y su nariz puntiaguda.

— ¿Vas a querer postre? —le pregunto distraídamente. — ¿Algún pastel?

Me niega con la cabeza mientras se lleva el último bocado a la boca. Miro el reloj discretamente y el alma casi se me cae a los pies, en menos de media hora me llevarán unos papeles importantes a la casa.

La miro, no me quiero despegar de ella. Todavía no me siento listo para separarme de ella… y es peor cuando sé que no la veré hasta el miércoles.

Porque ella debe tener otros planes.

Quizá con su familia.

Quizá con sus amigos.

Quizá con su novio.

Aprieto la mano en un puño y frunzo las cejas. No, ella puede venir conmigo a la casa. Astoria no llega hasta pasadas las diez de la noche y falta muchísimo para que sea eso.

— ¿Tienes alguna urgencia de llegar a tu casa? —pregunto como si nada mientras tomo el ultimo sorbo de mi bebida.

—No realmente.

Pido la cuenta.

— ¿Querrías pasar más tiempo conmigo o…?

—Querría…—dice frunciendo los labios— ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

—A mi casa.

Ahora sí la veo algo nerviosa y no puedo evitar reírme.

—Me tienen que entregar los papales del divorcio, entonces…

—Aquí tiene la cuenta, señor.

Le agradezco al mesero, poniendo la cantidad más la propina y tomando las mentitas que me trajo.

— ¿Tu esposa no se molestará si me ve ahí?

Me río con ganas, me ve raro mientras me quita de la mano una mentita.

—Se moriría si te viera ahí, pero tranquila no llegará hasta la noche. Quiero que conozcas a mis hijos.

Me sonríe con ganas y nos dirigimos al auto. La veo con un poco más de confianza ya que cruza la pierna y se mueve más, tanto que lleva una de sus manos a la mía mientras meto segunda y luego tercera.

¿Tiene alguna idea lo que su piel contra la mía provoca en mí?

Trato de concentrarme al máximo en la carretera, en no imaginarme con en ella de ninguna manera posible, pero me es imposible no imaginarme sus manos acariciándome, tocándome donde ella quiera y desee.

Pongo música, trato de concentrarme en la música y cantarla distraídamente.

—Creía que no disfrutabas de la música moderna—me acusa y posa una de sus manos en mis brazos—Tienes muchos lunares, Draco… parece que tienes una constelación. —dice en un susurro. Sus dedos tocan uno a uno mis lunares, su mirada es de suma concentración como si los estuviera contando, memorizando como yo hace rato con su rostro.

Oh, Hermione, ¿alguna vez podría tener la dicha de probar tu piel?

—Hemos llegado—anuncio de manera entrecortada, necesito bajar y respirar una gran bocanada de aire. Me bajo del auto a la velocidad que me permite mi cuerpo, ignorando si la he sorprendido o no con mi cambio repentino de actitud.

Me demoro un poco en la parte trasera del auto, respirando un par de veces, no podía perder el control ahora, ni nunca.

— ¿Quieres que te espere en el auto? —la escucho decir.

Me dirijo a ella, abriéndole la puerta del auto.

—No, me distraje con algo de… —miro su rostro preocupado, quizá cree que me ha enojado que me acariciara. ¿Cómo decirle que lo que me enoja es que no podamos hacerlo sin parar? —No importa, ven.

La tomo de la mano para dirigirnos hacia la puerta principal de mi casa. Y como predije Astoria no está en casa.

—Siéntate o puedes seguir por ese pasillo largo, al final está donde paso la mayor parte de mis días. —digo mientras tiro las llaves del auto en la mesa de la sala, la veo sentarse en el sillón para una persona.

— ¿Estoy en su territorio? —pregunta juguetonamente, con la mirada refulgiendo diversión.

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados, me acerco veloz hacia ella posando mis manos en cada uno de los posa brazos, la tengo acorralada y voy acercando mi rostro cada vez más. No la veo con miedo, no la veo dudosa, al contrario, la veo deseosa…

Y si… un solo beso no le hace daño a nadie, soy perfectamente capaz de saber disfrutar un beso.

—Ahora mismo, señorita Granger, usted está bajo mi territorio, no el de ella. —le digo al oído y al separarme me doy cuenta que ha cerrado los ojos. Poso mi frente contra la suya. —Oh, Hermione—susurro mientras hago topar nuestras narices— ¿podría besarte?

La siento asentir con la cabeza. Y mis labios van rozando los suyos, la siento moverse más contra mí, deseosa de que pose mis labios contra los suyos, prefiero pensar que nuestro tierno beso tiene que ser lento, despacio, sin prisas, si esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tengo para besarla he de disfrutarla al máximo. Me voy acercando un poco más, reconociendo su aliento a menta, probando el sabor de su respiración, como un dulce que se va cayendo poco a poco, tomándome, robándome todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer cada milímetro de su boca.

No la veo estremecerse de miedo, no la veo enojada u ofendida por lo que acabo de hacer por lo que la beso nuevamente, con un beso más explorador y provocativo, me apropio de sus labios como si fueran por siempre míos, los acaricio y saboreo con mi lengua, le doy leves mordisquitos hasta que la escucho estremecerse en mi boca.

Y de pronto, una vocecita suena en mi cabeza que me dice que me tengo que detener, me grita que pare de recorrer sus labios con mi lengua como si fuera un helado, el más delicioso. Y esa vocecita es cada vez más molesta, más ruidosa, más fuerte… me alejo un poco para mirarla con los ojos cerrados hasta que pasa el tiempo suficiente para verla abrirlos lentamente, embriagada por la sensación, la miro sonreír y no puedo evitar mirarla picaronamente.

Apoyo nuevamente mi frente con la suya, sonriendo.

—No sabes hace cuanto que sueño con hacer eso. —le digo en un susurro.

—Hazlo otra vez—suplica en un susurro como el mío, como si temiera que alguien nos pudiera descubrir.

Y la beso.

Luna **HHr**

 **EDITADO 2016, MARZO**


	7. Chapter 7 (D)

**Disclaimer** : Todos los derechos reservados a mi escritora británica favorita **: J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamadra. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación. Sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo…

 **Capítulo VII: (D)**

El aire acondicionado hacía un ruidito que llenaba toda la silenciosa sala de maestros. Era el único sonido que se escuchaba aparte del rasgar de mi lápiz contra el papel, mi respiración era acompasada y mi mente estaba absorta en los exámenes que tenía por calificar.

Al menos esta vez, pensé cuando califiqué el último examen, más de la mitad de mis alumnos aprobaron la materia, sonreí satisfecho.

Alcé la cabeza cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y vi a la subdirectora McGonagall entrar con su mirada severa tras esos lentes tan anticuados. Me paré de inmediato, era obvio que estaba ahí por mí ya que solamente yo estaba en la sala de maestros.

—Profesora, buenas tardes—saludé amablemente, la señora realmente me agradaba a diferencia de otros compañeros que tenía en el trabajo. — ¿En qué puedo servirle?

La directora me sonrió de vuelta de manera afable, casi diplomática.

—La señorita Jefferson ya no podrá ser tutora de ciertos salones y me he visto en la pena de sustituirla con uno de mis más preciados pupilos—me explicó de manera paciente.

—Oh, es una pena que Gabriella ya no pueda trabajar con los chicos. Tengo entendido que tiene muy buena comunicación con todos ellos, es muy apreciada por los alumnos.

Y era cierto. Ya sea porque la maestra era realmente atractiva o porque realmente se ponía en lugar de los alumnos y los trataba de ayudar de una manera genuina y desinteresada. Yo la admiraba por ello, y también me daba risa porque algunas alumnas y alumnos siempre decían que nos veíamos adorables juntos.

Algo que Hermione detestaba. Traté de reprimir una sonrisita de satisfacción al recordar cierta escenita de celos por parte de la castaña.

¡Es que ni siquiera me puede caer mal porque realmente es muy agradable! refunfuñaba en el auto una vez, yendo por un café.

—Lo sé, pero ella está embarazada y me ha dicho que es de alto riesgo, no quiere arriesgarse para nada. —me dijo suavemente, como si temiera que yo tomara alguna represalia. ¿Alguien lo había hecho antes que yo?

—Los chicos entenderán y mucho más si es por esa razón.

McGonagall asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—En fin, la razón por la que he venido a verlo es para pedirle que sea tutor de dos o tres salones en lo que mi querido Harry Potter llega a la ciudad para hacerse cargo de esta situación.

Que yo... Abrí los ojos más de lo normal.

—Esta es la lista de los salones.

Tomé la lista para mirarla.

El salón de Hermione figuraba en ella. Y sin dudarlo más, tomé las listas mientras asentía con la cabeza. Eso significaba más tiempo para verla. Ella valía la pena lo suficiente como para tener que aguantar a otros treinta adolescentes mal humorados.

— ¡Gracias, profesor!—me agradeció alegremente mientras salía del lugar justo cuando el timbre sonó para indicar el inicio del descanso.

Me senté nuevamente, hojeando otra vez las listas para ver a lo que me estaría enfrentando. La mayoría de los alumnos tenían semblantes tranquilos y de los cuatro salones ya le había dado clase a dos. El único pero que le encontraba era que en la materia de tutorías no había mucho por hacer ni enseñar.

Quizá los ponga a meditar, saboreé la idea de ver a mis alumnos con los ojos cerrados y tratando de vaciar sus mentes. Me reí con sólo imaginarlo.

Cuando alcé la vista de las listas me fijé en cierto pelirrojo ir corriendo hacia las canchas traseras de la escuela.

—Jodida suerte —musité mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Y luego vi a otra chica pelirroja caminando junto a una castaña con sonrisa amable y mirada puesta en las canchas. Así que estaban yendo a observar cómo jugaba ese mequetrefe.

Bufé al mismo tiempo en el que la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando entrar a varios maestros. Algunos aprovechaban para calificar proyectos, comer, subir las calificaciones a la plataforma o hacerse bromas entre ellos.

Ignorando a mis compañeros de trabajo, seguí a Hermione con la mirada. Vi cómo tomaba asiento en una de las rocas que estaban bajo un alto y frondoso árbol, escondiéndose de los rayos del sol. La vi asentir con la cabeza en dirección hacia su amiga y distraídamente se llevaba una que otra galleta a la boca.

La blusa roja le hacía resaltar el color de su piel, tan pálido como pecoso. Su cabello castaño lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta lo que dejaba a la vista su cuello largo y libre de cualquier collar para adornarlo. La blusa era ligeramente holgada, como ella adoraba vestir, pero su pantalón...

 _Joder_ , pensé, _es tan inocentemente sensual_.

Su pantalón era de una mezclilla azul oscuro, casi entubada. La mezclilla se adhería a sus regordetas pantorrillas. Me imaginé a mí mismo besándolas.

Rápidamente sacudí la cabeza de inmediato antes de que mis pensamientos pudieran llegar más lejos.

— ¡Hey, jefe!—dijo alguien mientras me daba una palmada algo fuerte en el hombro— ¿Qué tal va tu matrimonio?

Fruncí las cejas con molestia, de inmediato.

Se trataba de Ernie, el profesor de inglés que se creía atractivo, (y que desafortunadamente lo era un poco), ingenioso y genial. Me trataba como si fuera veinte años más grandes de lo que era él, cuando en realidad sólo le llevaba dos años o tres años. Sabía, por Hermione y Pansy, que Ernie era un profesor muy popular entre los alumnos por la manera tan dinámica y divertida que tenía de enseñar. En esto yo le daba la razón a mi castaña, era un buen maestro. Pero como persona dejaba demasiado a desear. Demasiado.

Era narcisista, grosero, imprudente y metiche.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ernie se encogió de hombros, indiferente y tomó un sorbo de su refresco.

—Ya entendí por tu tono que no quieres hablar al respecto. Lo entiendo, debe ser doloroso.

Rechiné los dientes con suma molestia. No era tanto lo que decía, más bien cómo lo decía.

Irritante.

—Gracias por tu comprensión. —dije con una sonrisa fingida, para luego voltearme a mi Lap top y fingir que hacía algo. Todo era válido cuando se trataba de ese maestro.

— ¿Tienes algo con esta alumna?—preguntó Ernie en un susurro, tomando lugar junto a mí, e inmediatamente me tensé y lo miré seriamente.

Estaba listo para lanzar el discurso. Primero me reiría con ganas, como si me dijeran la cosa más absurda del mundo, negaría con la cabeza con mucho humor y explicaría pacientemente, sin titubear que Hermione era hija de una chica que iba conmigo al colegio, una amiga muy apreciada por mi parte.

 _No, que va_ \- diría- _Hermione es como una sobrina para mí. Jamás imaginaría verla de otra forma._

Luego vería a esa persona con ojos alarmantes, haciendo que la persona con la duda se sienta mal por hacer tremenda pregunta.

—Pansy Parkinson—volvió a hablar y yo sentí que mi cuerpo entero se relajaba. —Una muy atractiva, de risa floja y escandalosa.

Sonreí por la atinada descripción de mi hija adoptiva. Esa chica.

—No, Ernie. Ella es como la hija que siempre quise tener. Igual de loca que yo. —le expliqué de forma tan seria para que no dudara ni un instante—Aparte, está prohibido tener una relación de ese tipo con las alumnas de la escuela.

Ernie sonrió de lado.

—Nadie hace caso, sí lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sí, vaya que lo sabía.

—Hasta donde yo sabía, todos respetábamos esa regla—mentí con diplomacia. No estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro la reputación de Hermione o mi carrera.

...

—Bien, chicos. Es hora de aburrirlos pidiéndoles que por favor llenen todo lo que les pide la guía académica—dije apenas entré al salón de clases no como maestro de matemáticas sino como un tutor académico.

Todos suspiraron con aburrimiento y pesadez. No pude contenerme una sonrisa divertida. Rápidamente, con la mirada busqué a la castaña que tanto estaba ansiando ver y cómo no, la encontré leyendo.

Me quedé viéndola un poco más de lo que acostumbraba en clase y me reprendí por ello. No estaba bien. No era adecuado.

— ¡Draco!—llamó mi atención Pansy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¡Sólo te falta un cartel que diga "Me encanta Her..."

— ¡Shhh!—la apremié severamente, sentándome en mi lugar y cerciorándome de que nadie hubiera escuchado. — ¿Te has vuelto loca?—susurré.

Ella rió divertida mientras jalaba una silla frente a mi mesa. Pasaron unos minutos donde Pansy no paraba de contarme todo lo que había hecho en su semana cuando no pude contenerme más.

— ¿Por qué no le dices que venga aquí? Como si fuera idea tuya—dije de forma inocente, mirándola con una súplica en los ojos.

La vi rodar los ojos y chistar con la boca para luego pararse e ir hacia su lugar. Rápidamente, me puse a hacer otras cosas y no levanté la mirada hasta que la escuché sentarse junto a mí.

—Hola—le escuché decir.

Alcé la mirada.

Estaba preciosa.

—Hola—le contesté con una sonrisa — ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

—Muy peculiar. Muy bueno.

Oh, ¿muy bueno? Bien, bien. Claro que había sido bueno... Con _esos_ besos.

— ¿Y el tuyo?

—Excelente.

Me sonrió tímidamente pero con una mirada pícara. Sabía que estábamos en el mismo tema.

— ¡Agh! Son los peores. —musitó Pansy—Si tú eres mi padre y ella es...

La fulminé con la mirada.

— ¡Mami!—gritó Pansy mientras abrazaba a Hermione con ambos brazos. Quise ponerme serio pero el que ella no negara nada me puso feliz de contento.

— ¡Eres una tonta!—dijo divertida Hermione mientras le daba unas palmaditas a su amiga. —De ser tu madre, seré más severa contigo.

Pansy dejó de abrazarla y se sentó para hacer un puchero.

Reí con ganas.

La hora se nos hizo fácil y al final hice que todos realizarán un diagrama con las ideas que tenían para su futuro. Fue bueno ver a todos los chicos serios y comprometidos con lo que harían al salir de la preparatoria.

— ¡Hay tantas cosas! —Me dijo Hermione acompañándome a la puerta del salón—Me gustaría hacer muchísimas cosas.

—Y las harás. —le aseguré. — ¿Sabes por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Porque eres Devi, la que siempre brilla.

Al sonrojarse, sentí impulsos locos de besarla ahí mismo así que opté por irme de inmediato no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

...

 _Le están dando una paliza a ese pobre hombre._

Reí al ver su mensaje.

 _Te apuesto lo que quieras a que gana._

Era sábado. Las cosas entre Hermione y yo habían crecido un poco más. Había más confianza, la conocía más e inclusive me mandaba fotos suyas para que la viera. Y he de admitir que su pijama me volvía loco.

 _¿Por qué estás tan desesperado a perder?_

Volví a reír.

 _¿Apuestas o no?_

 _Sí. ¿Qué quieres perder, Malfoy?_

Más bien, ¿qué era lo que podía ganar? Porque era obvio que ganaría. Las técnicas del chico eran de novatos y el otro fácilmente se recuperaría. Era obvio que Hermione ignoraba todo eso del deporte. ¿Sería buena idea aprovecharme de ello? Absolutamente.

 _Una cita._

Sin respuesta. Y era de esperarse a que lo pensara. Nuestros encuentros siempre eran en mi auto, estacionados en un lugar poco concurrido para hablar de miles cosas y de nada. Y otras veces caminábamos en un parque poco concurrido para cualquiera de nuestros conocidos. En esas caminatas aprovechaba a abrazarla o tomarla de la mano. La sensación era demasiado placentera. Imaginarme que podría tenerla siempre de esa forma... me hacía sentir vivo de nuevo. Y, después de ese beso que nos dimos en mi casa, no nos habíamos besado de nuevo. Y era posible que se sintiera culpable, ya que aún salía con ese estúpido pelirrojo. En cambio, esta vez ella tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias y salir de verdad conmigo.

 _Bien. Pero si yo gano espero ver un cien en mi boleta, ¿trato hecho?_

Sonreí como un bobo a la pantalla de mi celular.

 _Trato hecho, Granger._

 _¿A dónde me llevarías? Si ganas, claro._

Lo pensé durante un momento. ¿A dónde sería? Había tantos lugares a los que la quería llevar y disfrutar con ella. ¿Cuál sería el primero? ¡Ajá!

 _Ópera. Pero será en junio._

 _Bien. Casi quiero perder._

Y perdió.

Luna **HHr**

 **Notas de autor** : Soy la peor, no merezco tener lectoras tan hermosas como ustedes. Este capítulo ni siquiera quedó como lo tenía planeado. Bueno, les cuento que el siguiente capítulo será mejor y que habrá la cita. Luego, la historia dará un giro total. Y todas vamos a sufrir con eso, yo estoy sufriendo, créanme. En fin, miles de gracias por sus comentarios y perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. ¡Estoy loca!

Perdonen el capítulo tan corto, el siguiente será largo y con mucha dosis de esta pareja. Pero necesito que sean pacientes, y me comprendan. Son las últimas semanas en mi prepa, para irme ya a la universidad en unos meses y ha sido realmente pesado. La estúpida escuela muggle se ha organizado mal y quiere que veamos temas en NUEVE días, cuando generalemnte se ven en un mes y medio, imagínense. El 14 de junio terminan oficialmente mis exámenes. Pero planeo escribir desde ya para que el capítulo sea largo. Eso sí, NO voy a dejar que pase un mes. Por otra parte, leer sus reviews me anima muchísimo a escribir. Ustedes realmente me INSPIRAN, así que comenten mucho! Gracias.

xxx


	8. Chapter 8 (H)

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que Jo nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo_ _escribiendo_ …

 **Capítulo VIII** : (H)

Me miré nuevamente en el espejo. Fruncí los labios y arrugué un poco la nariz, no estaba muy convencida de llevar la ropa adecuada. Era cierto que adoraba la música clásica, las obras de teatro y la ópera, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de asistir. Ron odiaba todas esas cosas y prefería hacer cosas diferentes. Nunca objeté porque nunca creí que fuera realmente la gran cosa. Pero ahora, por primera vez iba a asistir a una ópera en compañía de un hombre mayor que yo.

Me sentí nerviosa. Me peiné una vez más los rizos que gracias al cielo estaban en su lugar y casi lucían como de revista, casi. Concluí que la ropa que traía era la adecuada, ni muy elegante ni muy ordinaria. Algo intermedio. Unos pantalones azules de mezclilla, una blusa negra con flores de colores pasteles, un suéter del mismo color y unas zapatillas negras. Sencillo. No había demasiado frío, en realidad, había mucho bochorno esa tarde. Miré el reloj y vi que faltaban exactamente diez minutos para que él pasara por mí. Mis padres no estaban en casa, pero mis abuelos sí y estaban tomando el té en la sala como siempre hacían todas las tardes. Tomé mi suéter y bajé las escaleras con toda la tranquilidad que pude fingir.

—Luces encantadora, cariño. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó mi abuelo cuando finalmente llegué con ellos para dirigirme sin verme demasiado culpable hacia la puerta. Les sonreí lo mejor que pude.

—Ópera—dije la verdad—En el centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Ron vendrá por ti?

Rayos, pensé. Realmente no quería decirles mentiras, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

—No, iré con otros amigos. —contesté sin atreverme a mirarlos a los ojos, preferí dirigirme a la salida de manera rápida. —Un amigo pasará por mí y otra amiga, ya se nos hizo tarde. ¡Los amo!

Y sin esperar una respuesta, casi volé fuera de mi casa. Al llegar a la esquina, pude vislumbrar su flamante auto blanco esperar por mí. Sentí mi corazón latir más rápido que de costumbre, pero no por eso aminoré el paso. Ya quería verlo, necesitaba verlo porque hacerlo significaba olvidarme de todo, de si mis decisiones eran las correctas, si estaba haciendo algo indebido. Verlo significaba quitarme toda culpa o remordimiento. Me estaba haciendo tan adicta a su presencia, a su voz, sus palabras, sus consejos, sus coqueteos, que cuando cayera a la realidad iba a ser una caída muy fuerte para mí. Pero ese día no importaba nada más que tener una cita como era debida.

—Hola—saludé alegre una vez que estuve en el auto. No lo vi porque estaba entretenida poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad. Entonces lo miré. No sé qué fue lo que me impresionó más o que me dejó sin aliento y casi me desmayo por eso. No sé si fue su mirada gris que me miraba sin pena todo el rostro, mi cabello, mi blusa, todo mi atuendo. No sé si fue verlo con esa camisa azul que traía arremangada haciendo que sus antebrazos se vieran tensados por el agarre con la guía del auto. No sé si fueron esos ojos grises que me miraban embelesados, como si estuvieran mirando a la mujer más atractiva del universo. No sé qué fue.

—Hola—me saludó luego de carraspear la garganta y dirigir su mirada hacia el camino, haciendo avanzar el auto. —Te diría que luces bellísima pero creo que mi cara lo dice mejor que yo.

Reí un poco nerviosa. ¿Un poco? Bien, muchísimo.

— ¿Estás listo para una increíble tarde? —le pregunté cambiando de tema. Lo vi fruncir las cejas.

—A mitad del camino pensé que quizá llevarte a una ópera no sea la mejor idea. ¿Y si te mato de aburrimiento? —me confesó avergonzado y ¿temeroso?

Quise golpearlo.

— ¡No digas tonterías! Si vuelves a decir algo parecido, juro que me tiraré del auto. ¡No importa si está en marcha! —amenacé sin mucha seriedad. Llevó su mano a la mía, encima de mi muslo.

—Tendría que tirarme justo detrás de ti. ¿Quieres destruir esta belleza de auto?

Negué con la cabeza.

Pasamos parte del camino platicando de cosas triviales y cada vez me sentía más cómoda en su presencia. Era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme.

Oh, oh, dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, alerta, Hermione, estás en zonas peligrosas.

Lo miré, estaba cantando una canción que pasaba en el radio, un poco desentonado. Aporreaba con suavidad sus manos contra la guía al ritmo de la canción, sonreía y me dirigía miradas divertidas. Sí, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a todo eso. Y ahí iniciaban los problemas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿En qué clase de persona me había convertido? ¡Salir con mi profesor de matemáticas! ¿Dónde carajo tenía la cabeza?

Desvié la mirada. Fingiendo interés en las calles abarrotadas del centro de la ciudad. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a nuestro destino. Quería dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que me llegaban a la mente justo cuando no lo veía, pero ahí estaba. Estaba junto a él, y darme cuenta de que podría estar más que feliz a su lado me hizo percatarme de todo lo que eso conllevaba. Decirle la verdad a Ron, a mis padres, mis abuelos, algunos amigos… ¿Y luego? No dudaba en que sería tremendamente feliz a su lado, pero no lo conocía del todo. Sólo lo conocía en sus buenos momentos. En cambio a Ron, a él lo conocía de toda la vida. No había actitud que no conociera de él. Ron era un puerto seguro, Draco era todo un misterio.

—Ernie odia totalmente a tu nuevo amiguito—dijo Draco con una sonrisa en los labios, sacándome de mis pensamientos más lúgubres.

—Es imposible—contradije—Nadie puede odiar a Harry. Es fantástico.

Me gané una mirada de pocos por parte del rubio que maniobraba para entrar al estacionamiento.

—Ese Potter. —chistó arrastrando las palabras. —Si no fuera como el hermano que nunca tuviste, pensaría que perteneces al club de las alumnas que están detrás de él.

—Podría ser.

Me dirigió otra mirada de pocos amigos.

—Creí que no eras celoso—le recriminé en tono burlón. Lo vi encogerse de hombros al mismo tiempo que estacionaba el auto casi al final del lugar, debido a que estaba casi lleno.

—Te dije que haces despertarme sentimientos que creí que no sentiría jamás.

Ese tipo de cosas eran las que me hacía convencerme a mí misma de que él valía cada mentira que le decía a la gente a mi alrededor.

—Bueno, Harry es la única persona cuerda y madura con la que puedo hablar acerca de todo lo que pasa sin que me mire con cara de asco porque eres como su padre, o sea, Pansy.

Draco rió y bajó del auto para abrirme la puerta. Me tomó de la mano y cerró la puerta con la otra. Se quedó mirándome unos segundos y se acercó a mi rostro. Por un momento creí que me besaría. Estaba deseando que lo hiciera nuevamente, pero no sucedió.

—Potter tiene puntos a su favor—me susurró Draco, le di una mirada confundida—Él también cree que Weasley es muy idiota para ti.

Cerré los ojos ante el comentario. Claro que Harry diría algo así. Harry era otro de los profesores favoritos de los alumnos. Era casi como Draco, pero mucho más amable y con menos bromas pesadas. Era tutor de varios salones y aunque odiaba impartir esa materia en particular, amaba entablar pláticas con sus alumnos, conocerlos, aconsejarlos y hacerlos entrar en razón si era necesario. La primera vez que lo vi fue como si en otra vida nos conociéramos desde pequeños y hubiéramos atravesado miles de aventuras juntos. No dudé ni un sólo segundo en confiar en él. Y cosa curiosa, pasó lo mismo con él. Inmediatamente nos hicimos como mejores amigos. Él era la única persona que sabía sobre Draco, y que no me juzgaba por ello.

—No entiendo como no eres celoso con Ron pero con Harry sí.

Me miró de soslayo, tomándome la mano y dirigiéndonos al portero del lugar. Lo escuché hablar con el encargado del lugar y luego salimos nuevamente.

—Sé cuál es mi lugar. —dijo llanamente. —No puedo exigir mucho desde mi lugar. Y no me pongo celoso de Potter. No me desagrada el tipo, pero le tomaste confianza muchísimo más rápido que a mí. —se quejó.

Me encogí de hombros, tomándolo del brazo con una mano y con la otra apretando nuestras manos entrelazadas. Caminamos un rato por las calles para conocer un poco más del lugar mientras llegaba la hora de entrar al teatro. Hizo que nos tomaran una foto instantánea que un señor vendía por un precio tremendamente caro. La foto me gustó más de lo que había pensado.

—Mía—gruñó al instante. Lo miré con la boca abierta. —Es mía, Granger.

— ¡No! —me quejé. Cuando al final la foto terminó de aparecer. Nos vi. Ambos salíamos riéndonos, Draco abrazándome por detrás y mirándome feliz. Luciendo tremendamente guapo y varonil. Y yo, yo estaba ahí mirándolo también. Casi no me reconocí, nunca me había visto de esa manera. Me veía guapa.

—Usted señorita ni siquiera quería posar para la foto.

— ¡Pero he salido encantadora! —bromeé, en realidad si me quedaba con la foto terminaría por taparme con una cinta y solo dejaría a Draco.

Caminamos un poco más por una calle poco concurrida cuando él nos paró en seco y me acorraló contra una pared. El atardecer ya había pasado, no había rastros del sol y toda la gente que había antes se había ido a buscar un buen lugar para cenar o para comenzar a entrar al teatro.

—Has salido más que encantadora, Hermione—me susurró en el oído, haciéndome estremecer. —Y por ese mismo motivo debo quedarme con la foto, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Negué con la cabeza. Ganándome una mirada retadora, presionó su cuerpo contra el mío y besó por debajo de mi oreja derecha. Cerré los ojos cuando lo hizo y los abrí nuevamente para toparme con su mirada gris, sonreía de lado.

—Preguntaré una vez más, Hermione. Y tienes que decir que sí—presiono sus labios contra los míos con suavidad, no profundizando mucho pero lo suficiente para hacerme temblar completita. —¿Estás de acuerdo?

—No al cien por ciento—susurré.

Lo escuché reír y así como me acorraló, me dejó libre. Me miró con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, me tomó de la mano y me jaló suavemente para irnos al teatro.

—Se nos hace tarde, pequeña testaruda.

….

El interior del teatro era majestuoso. Una vez dentro te hacía sentir en las épocas victorianas. Era como viajar al pasado. Gracias al cielo, mi ropa no desentonó tanto como había creído. Draco no me soltó ni un sólo instante de la mano, ni siquiera cuando las miradas curiosas eran más evidentes que otras. No me importó demasiado, Draco estaba siendo realmente un caballero y una compañía deleitable. Eso sin contar que mi mente aún se encontraba en ese callejón. Realmente lo deseaba.

Una vez en nuestros lugares, unos estupendos gracias a Draco, nos pusimos a hablar un poco más acerca de lo que pasaba en la escuela y luego un poco más de la ópera que veríamos. Nuestro lugar era un balcón con vista perfecta, con lugares para seis personas, nosotros teníamos los lugares principales y por obra de Merlín nadie más acudió a reclamar los lugares sobrantes.

Las luces se apagaron y fue cuando mi tortura comenzó.

Traté de no darle demasiada importancia a su mano en uno de mis muslos, acariciándolo casi inconscientemente. Traté de ignorar el hecho de que estábamos solos en nuestro balcón y que las luces apagadas hacían del lugar muy oscuro. No podía ver lo que otros hacían en sus balcones. ¿Sería muy atrevido si lo besaba justo debajo de la oreja? ¡Él lo había hecho!

Traté de concentrarme en la obra. La cual resultó ser encantadora y graciosa. La risa de Draco era tan contagiosa que me escuché riendo con él más veces de las que pensé. La acción se desarrolló en el castillo del conde de Almaviva. Fígaro y Susana preparaban su boda, pero su señor, el conde de Almaviva, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar al tradicional derecho de pernada. El conde se había encaprichado de Susana, camarera de la condesa; la condesa estaba dolida y decepcionada por las escapadas del incorregible marido.

Me sentí mal por la condesa e indudablemente pensé en Ron. ¿Se sentiría él así al verme tan cambiada? ¿Sospechando quizá? ¿Yo era como el incorregible marido? ¿Draco era mi Susana? Me sentí enferma.

La obra tuvo un pequeño receso. Las luces se encendieron y Draco se estiró un poco. Sacó su celular y me tomó una foto desprevenida. Me la pasé todo el receso suplicándole que borrara la foto, por supuesto no cedió. Me cuadré en el lugar, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija esperando a que la obra continuara. Ignoré las risitas de burla del rubio que se encontraba a mi lado. Sólo me hacía enfurecer más. Por alguna extraña razón estaba enojada, ¡no! no era una extraña razón. ¿Cómo él no se sentía sucio? ¿Culpable de lo que hacíamos? ¿Decirle a Ron estúpido como si no fuera mi novio o alguien importante para mí?

Estúpida de mí. ¿Importante? Si Ron fuera importante o si lo amaras de verdad no le estarías haciendo esto, dijo la misma vocecita en mi cabeza.

Los dolidos celos de la condesa y las imprudentes artimañas de Fígaro y Susana para esquivar los anhelos del conde dieron lugar a una serie complicadísima de intrigas, durante las cuales Fígaro se descubre hijo del decrépito don Bartolo y de la no menos vieja Marcelina, y la condesa se vio cada vez más envuelta en una peligrosa desviación, debido a la simulada pasión de Fígaro y al ardor amoroso del precoz paje Cherubino, doncel ansioso de amor, siempre inocente y siempre destinado a dejarse sorprender por los maridos celosos en las situaciones más comprometedoras. Todo se arregló, naturalmente, y la ópera terminó con abundantes matrimonios y reconciliaciones.

Todo el público aplaudió de pie, incluyéndonos. Mi mal humor se había disipado un poco gracias a la ópera. Ojalá mi vida se arreglara mágicamente como la de esos personajes, encontrando todo un mal entendido o perdonando con bondad cualquier bobería.

Draco me miró de reojo un par de veces mientras caminábamos nuevamente al estacionamiento. Me preguntó si me había gustado la obra y le contesté muy vagamente. Lo vi pagarle al encargo del estacionamiento y luego emprendimos una larga caminata hacia el auto. El estacionamiento estaba casi a oscuras y no había más que tres o cuatro autos en todo el lugar. Esperé pacientemente a que Draco quitara los seguros del auto y cuando lo hice llevé mi mano a la puerta para abrirla, pero él me detuvo. Me presionó con su cuerpo contra el auto, como había hecho con anterioridad.

—No estarás molesta por la foto, ¿verdad? —me preguntó al oído. —Tenía mis sospechas de que fueras berrinchuda pero nunca a este nivel. —dijo burlón. Hice ademan de apartarlo, pero solamente gané que me tomara de la cintura y se presionara más a mi cuerpo. Me estaba matando.

—No deberías estar sorprendido—le dije cortante, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Pero lo estoy. Eso es lo que me encanta de ti. Siempre me sorprendes. —me contestó alegre.

Desvié mi mirada, dejándole sin querer mi cuello disponible para que lo besara.

—He querido besarte toda la noche, Hermione. En el teatro estuve a punto de hacer cosas indebidas, ¿sabes? —me dijo al oído con voz ronca. Lo vi a los ojos, olvidándome de todo lo que era correcto o no y lo besé.

Llevé mis manos a su cuello y lo jalé hacía mí. Lo escuché suspirar entre mis besos mientras me tomaba de la cintura con fuerza y luego llevaba una de sus manos a mi mejilla.

—No me hagas esto—me suplicó, pero yo ya no estaba razonando con claridad. Lo que sentía era casi primitivo, sólo quería sentirlo y besarlo hasta desfallecer. Al diablo la moral.

—No dejes de besarme o comenzaré a pensar y…—me besó con fuerza y gimió cuando me pegué a sus caderas.

—Hermione, no…

Lo hice callar con un beso largo. Nos estábamos dejando llevar demasiado por el beso, no me percaté cuando comencé a subir una de mis piernas a sus caderas para incrementar el placer o cuando sus manos me tomaron ambas piernas para facilitarme el cometido. Escuché nuestras respiraciones agitadas, me tomó del cuello y luego paseó sus manos por mis brazos, me tocó el rostro, el cabello y las piernas.

—No—susurró entre jadeos, deteniéndose, tomándome tiernamente para posarme en el suelo. Pegó su frente a la mía. —Hermione, yo no quiero que pienses que mis intenciones son…

— ¿Y las mías? —pregunté aún con la cabeza dándome vueltas, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina por ser descubiertos, por hacerlo en un lugar público, contra un auto, con un profesor…

—No creo que estés razonando—negó con la cabeza, abriéndome la puerta. Me quedé plantada ahí. —No me hagas subirte como si fueras un bebé, Granger.

Rodé los ojos y me subí. Lo vi subirse al auto y arrancarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria. ¿Estaba enojado?

—Realmente no entiendo porque te pones así.

— ¡Porque me he salido de control! —casi gritó.

No dije nada durante todo el camino y él tampoco habló durante el trayecto a la salida del estacionamiento.

—¿Todavía quieres ir a cenar conmigo?

No contesté. No quería separarme de él, pero tampoco me apetecía ir a comer. Me crucé de brazos y luego me encogí de hombros, fijando mi mirada por las casas que pasaban volando debido a la velocidad del auto.

—Hermione...—su voz era severa.

Suspiró.

—Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? Pero te deseo más de lo que jamás creí.

Sus palabras me erizaron la piel.

—Y siendo sincero, es como si fuera un adolescente nuevamente. Tiene muchísimo tiempo que no hacía este tipo de cosas y...

—Entonces hay que hacerlas—lo interrumpí, mirándolo con las cejas fruncidas. —¿Qué mejor persona que tú para corromper a alguien como yo?—bromeé. Pero no debí hacerlo.

—Exacto. Te estoy corrompiendo. Y eso está mal.

Suspiré frustrada, tocándome el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

—¿Quién fue el que dijo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es no preocuparnos por nada? Disfrutar el presente. Dejar que todo fluya, que siga su camino...

—Fumadas orientales.

Entrecerré los ojos y le di un golpe suave en el brazo.

—Bien. —dije determinada a sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¿Bien?—preguntó confundido. Tenía que convencerlo a besarnos hasta perder la razón antes de que pasáramos el lugar que tenía pensado sería excelente.

—Sí, bueno, como dijiste hace rato; soy una adolescente que está buscando experiencias nuevas y si no estás de acuerdo a "corromperme" que cabe mencionar que sería imposible hacer eso conmigo, pero bueno, no diré más, ¿qué mejor persona que Ron para descubrir cosas nuevas?—lo dije todo tan rápido que temí que no me entendiera.

Pero frenó justamente en el terreno vacío que estaba por la carretera que nos llevaba a mi casa. Apagó el auto, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y luego se llevó las manos a la cara, lo escuché suspirar. Me volví para mirarlo al fin, se veía indefenso y realmente confundido.

—No puedo detenerte. Son tus decisiones. —susurró sin mirarme.

Y nuevamente quise golpearlo.

—¡Pues bien! Me ha quedado totalmente claro que no me encuentras lo suficientemente atractiva. Me llegó el mensaje. Ahora, ¿podrías llevarme a casa?

Draco me envió una mirada furiosa, pero no me intimidó. No lo entendía, no me entendía ni siquiera a mí misma. Estaba segura de que quería besarlo, las ganas eran más grandes que mis sentimientos de culpas. Era una decisión tomada que terminaría de manera definitiva con Ron. No estaba segura de querer una relación con el rubio de ojos glaciares a mi lado. ¡Sólo quería besarlo!

—No puedes decir eso después de haber sentido como te besé... bueno, si es que estabas ahí conmigo cuando lo hice.—dijo enojado. —No es fácil tenerte vestida así en mi auto... solos. No sabes cuántas ganas he tenido desde hace semanas de... —se detuvo, relamiéndose los labios y eso fue lo último que pude soportar.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y me las ingenié para llegar hasta su lugar y sentarme ahorcajadas de él.

—Hermione...—lo escuché protestar al principio pero al final sólo pudo soltar un suspiro.

Lo tomé por el cuello y luego por las mejillas. Lo besé en la frente y el puente de su nariz hasta llegar muy despacio a su boca. —Por favor, detente—suplicó —No podré detenerme.

—No quiero que lo hagas—le susurré al oído y casi gruñó en respuesta.

Me las arreglé para empujar el asiento más para atrás y así tener más espacio. No me detuvo y lo tomé como una buena señal. No me sentí apenada ni cohibida por mis acciones. Era mi yo más primitivo el que necesitaba saciarse. Estaba harta de hacer siempre lo correcto, siempre seguir las reglas, siempre la niña buena y recatada. ¿Por qué tenía que aguantarme las ganas de besarlo? ¿De disfrutar de sus besos? La relación que mantenía con Ron había dejado de serlo desde muchísimo antes. No había pasión entre nosotros, no había fuego o ganas de hacer lo prohibido. Parecíamos mejores amigos, casi hermanos. Estábamos juntos más por costumbre que por amor y había sido tan temerosa de admitirlo, porque estar a su lado significaba tener el control. Ron era el hombre más voluble y mandilón del mundo. Y eso me encantaba, pero más que una pareja para mí, era como un hijo.

Y ahí estaba, con ese rubio que me hacía sentirme diferente, deseada, especial, hermosa. Ese rubio que me había hecho mentirle a cada una de las personas que me rodeaban. ¿Para qué negarlo? Lo quería, lo adoraba y podía llegar a amarlo. La diferencia de edad no sería problema en cuanto yo tuviera unos cuantos años más. Él no se veía viejo en lo absoluto y yo ya no era una niña.

Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y sentí sus manos en mis caderas y fue ahí cuando supe que se había rendido.

—Me estás matando, Hermione—jadeó.

—Sólo quiero que entiendas que no me estás obligando a nada, no me estas corrompiendo. Esto es lo que yo quiero. No importa mañana, sólo este momento.

—¿Así sueno siempre?

Nos reímos para luego entregarnos a un gran beso apasionado. Sentí sus manos por mi espalda, sus manos meterse dentro de mi blusa y casi arañarme la piel, sentí sus labios en mi cuello, en mis labios, en mi clavícula y casi en el inicio de mi pecho. Sentí su respiración agitada y algo que crecía dentro de sus pantalones, fue ese momento en el que me alarmé. Poco a poco dejé de besarlo con más intensidad y él no protestó cuando me detuve por completo. A ambos nos costaba respirar por lo que recosté mi cabeza en uno de sus hombros, sentí como me abrazaba y me acariciaba la espalda.

—¿Significa que te gustó la ópera?

Reí con ganas.

...

Pansy estaba muy contenta por alguna extraña razón, pero yo estaba tan preocupada por lo que le diría a Harry que no le pregunté el motivo de su felicidad. Habían pasado ya tres días desde la cita y con ello todo lo que pasó. Los mensajes que Draco y yo nos mandábamos ahora eran muchísimo más fuertes de lo que eran en el principio. Seguía siendo totalmente respetuoso pero ahora me decía lo que me quería hacer en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y yo la seguridad para permitírselo. No podía negar que sus mensajes me causaban vértigo y que cuando los leía me sentía más que lista y segura para sellar el pacto, pero sabía que en cuanto lo tuviera frente a mí me acobardaría. Es que... él tenía tanta experiencia.

—Creo que me gusta alguien—susurró Pansy como si nada.

Enfoqué mi mirada en ella. Lucia preciosa con el uniforme, muy diferente a mi.

—¡Dime quién!—le pedí con un entusiasmo más fingido de lo que pretendía.

—Pero prométeme que no te enojaras.

Me puse alerta, eso jamás auguraba algo bueno.

—¡Promételo, Hermione Jean Granger!

Suspiré rendida y se lo prometí. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar el maestro de biología llegó a nuestro salón mandándonos a callar a todos.

—Después te cuento —susurró con picardía mi amiga, yéndose a su lugar para esa clase.

...

—Entonces es un hecho—musitó Harry mientras se llevaba una papa frita a boca. Estábamos en un restaurante de comida rápida el fin de semana—Terminas con Ron.

Lo miré furiosa.

—¡Lo dices como si fuera la peor de las tragedias!

—Lo será para él, Hermione.

Cerré los ojos para evitar mirar esos ojos verdes que me miraban con escrutinio por debajo de esas sosas gafas redondas.

—No puedo seguir mintiéndole.

—No lo hagas, dile la verdad.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Se volvería loco! Iría a confrontar a Draco, ¿acaso quieres que lo despidan y a mí que me expulsen?—casi grité.

Harry abrió los ojos un poco, como si no lo hubiera pensado antes. Suspiré frustrada.

—Pobre muchacho.

—Realmente no sé por qué decidí salir contigo este fin de semana. —me masajeé las sienes con suavidad.

—Porque soy encantador... y tu único amigo.

Reí con lo último.

—No eres de gran ayuda, pero me haces compañía y eso es algo.

Me guiñó el ojo mientras tomaba de su refresco.

—¿Crees que es muy horrible estar loca por un maestro?

Negó con la cabeza despreocupadamente.

—Horrible no, cliché sí.

No pude evitar lanzarle una de mis papitas a la cara, la cual para mí mala suerte cayó justo en su boca para luego devorarla.

A pesar de lo difícil que sería terminar con Ronald, todo se acomodaría en su lugar después de eso. Él tendría oportunidad de conocer otras personas o de enfocarse en lo que más desee. Yo podría salir con Draco sin remordimientos y al final, si las cosas salían bien, podríamos formalizar las cosas. No tenía prisa, aunque él sí la tenía.

Me sentí tranquila en ese momento, ingenua de que ninguno de mis planes se vería completado.

...

LunaHHr

Notas: Bueno, disculpen el formato. Lo he subido desde mi celular y se ve un poco raro:(. Pero tenía que subirlo ya jeje; bueno, como les prometí el capítulo anterior, ¡mucho dramione! ¡Mucho, mucho amor! espero sea de su agrado y les aviso desde ahora que el próximo capítulo será un total giro, radical de hechoZ espero no me odien mucho, pero les gustará. Es un dolor placentero?) eh jajaja GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, son mi vida, mi oxigeno así que no me dejen morir tanto. Bueno ya, a leer!


	9. Chapter 9 (H)

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo…_

 **Capítulo IX: De regreso al inicio**

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo de mi habitación y hago una mueca al ver mi nuevo uniforme. Final y oficialmente: mi último año en preparatoria. ¿Realmente la maldita escuela hacía una competencia consigo misma para ver cómo iban empeorando al escoger los colores del uniforme? ¡Horrible!

El calor era abrumador, como de costumbre y mi mal humor también lo era. Tomé mi mochila sin muchas ganas y bajé a la sala para esperar por Ron y los gemelos. La Sra. Weasley había logrado comprar un auto y los gemelos eran los aprovechados que lo usaban, con la condición de llevarnos a Ron y a mí a la escuela toda la semana. Y la verdad, no me quejaba. Era muy divertido estar con ellos. Por otro lado, Ron estaba frustrado ya que todavía no había aprendido a manejar y se sentía terrible tener que estar pendiente de los gemelos o suplicándoles que nos llevaran a alguna parte.

—Qué bonita nieta tengo—me dijo mi abuelita casi cuando estaba a punto de salir a la puerta de mi casa. Le sonrío sin ganas—Me saludas a los chicos. Hace mucho que no veo a Ron por aquí.

No le respondo. Me limito a asentir con la cabeza y me despido de ella con la mano.

— ¡Apúrale, sabelotodo! —Me apremia Fred con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro— ¡No quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases!

Sacudo la cabeza resignada a sus burlas y me subo al auto. Ron luce enojado, pero me saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola. —me dice sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Hola—susurro.

— ¡Carreritas, carreritas! —gritaba George cuando dio vuelta para entrar a periférico.

—De acuerdo, ¿a qué auto quieres ganarle? ¿Al rojo de ahí? —responde Fred en gritos a causa de la música.

Y así como el día había estado con un sol abrasador hace unos cuantos minutos, empezó a llover.

— ¡Maldito clima loco!

—Es igual que el temperamento de mamá—dice Fred mientras gira el auto para doblar a la calle de nuestra escuela. —Chicos, lo siento, pero no puedo meter el auto hasta sus salones.

Les sonrío.

—Gracias, gemelos. Siempre es inquietante estar en su presencia.

Fred se voltea para mirarme y me sonríe pícaramente.

—No me coquetees, nerd. ¡Ron está presente!

Ruedo los ojos y sin pensármelo dos veces salgo a la lluvia que cae a cantaros, sin verificar si Ron me sigue. Después de unos segundos de no escucharlo a mi lado, me giro para buscarlo con la mirada. Camina tranquilamente, sin molestarse apresurar el paso para alcanzarme.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres enfermarte?

Niega con la cabeza y pone su mochila como una sombrilla para mí. Nos dirigimos a paso apresurado a nuestros salones. Esta vez, nos tocó en el piso principal pero en la parte de abajo. Su salón está a dos del mío, el de Ginny en el segundo piso, justo arriba del mío. Ella iba a llegar con su novio.

—Buena suerte—me dice Ron cuando llegamos a mi salón. Me sonríe de manera simple y me besa en la mejilla y sin esperar respuesta de mi parte se va a su salón.

Entro a mi salón para toparme con la sorpresa de que Luna y Hannah serán mis compañeras nuevamente. Sonrío de oreja a oreja y voy con ellas de inmediato. Escaneo todo el salón y me entristezco al percatarme de que Pansy no está por ninguna parte. Este año ella no sería mi compañera de clases.

—Es un alivio tenerlas, chicas—dice Hannah con voz chillona— ¡El equipo perfecto! ¿Creen que sean equipos de cinco personas? En ese caso necesitamos a otras dos, ¡y que trabajen a la perfección!

Me aburre de inmediato su tema de conversación. Desde mi lugar, que está contrario a la puerta del salón, puedo ver los otros salones, los de segundo año. Me doy cuenta que ha dejado de llover por completo y que ahora el bochorno está con más intensidad. Me quedo mirando los salones y a los chicos que están medio alborotados dentro de los aulas.

Y entonces lo veo.

Mi corazón comienza a latir de manera desenfrenada. Quiero desviar la mirada, pero me es imposible. Lo veo caminar despreocupadamente, con maletín en mano y la mirada fija en su camino. ¿No siente que lo estoy atravesando con la mirada? Veo como alguien lo detiene por su antebrazo y siento bilis en mi interior. Es una maestra nueva, al parecer, por nunca la había visto en la escuela. Él le sonríe amablemente y se ríe de algo que ella le ha dicho. Asiente con la cabeza varias veces, apunta hacia mis salones y yo desvío la mirada. ¿Me habrá visto? No me atrevo a mirar por la ventana otra vez. Así que saco un libro y trato de leerlo, pero me es imposible concentrarme.

— ¡Hermione! —escucho gritar a alguien. Volteo para ver a una Pansy venir corriendo para casi echárseme encima— ¡Te he extrañado tanto!

Me río.

—Y yo a ti.

— ¡Odio no estar en el mismo salón que tú! Mis compañeros son horribles y lo peor del caso es que me tocó con la tipa más presumida del planeta.

La escucho atentamente. Extrañaba este tipo de quejas por su parte. Después de todo, era como música para mis oídos.

— ¡ _Dadito_! —Grita de repente, parándose de la silla donde estaba hace unos momentos para casi atravesar la ventana— ¿En qué salón tienes clases ahorita?

Me quedé de piedra y no volteé.

— ¿Qué? ¡No te escucho! ¡Ven! —grita Pansy otra vez y pude ver como alguno de mis compañeros se nos quedaba mirando. Comenzaba a voltearme para decirle que no era la mejor idea cuando escuché su voz.

— ¿Quién diablos te enseñó a ser siempre tu misma? —preguntó con fingida molestia.

Escucho que Pansy ríe.

— ¡Tú! —Dice feliz— ¿Sabes por qué rayos no hemos comenzado con las clases? Es realmente aburrido tener que estar en mi salón y verles la cara de mier…

— ¡Pansy! —la corto sin poder evitarlo.

La miro con una advertencia en la mirada.

—Lenguaje.

Rueda los ojos para sacarme la lengua.

—No están bien organizados—responde él como si yo nunca hubiera interrumpido. —Supongo que a la segunda hora ya tendrás maestros. Los de segundo tuvimos juntas la semana pasada.

—Ya te vi platicando con esa tipa. ¿Maestra de qué es?

—Ni idea—responde él con ligereza en la voz—Me pidió ayuda para según adaptarse. Y le dije que cuando quiera le ayudo en lo que necesite. —dice en voz burlona.

—Jamás cambiarás. Bueno, cuando yo comience a hacer algo así, ¡no me regañes!

—Yo no lo haré.

Y sentí que ambos me miraban. Los fulminé con la mirada.

—Creo que sus alumnos lo buscan, maestro—le dije con fingida amabilidad. —Debería darles clase ya, ¿no es así?

Su penetrante mirada gris casi hace que aparte la mía, pero se la sostuve. Relame sus labios una vez y sonríe de lado. No había nada más que diversión en su mirada y sus gestos, quizá cierto aburrimiento cuando me mira a mí.

—Cómo te decía, Pansy, ¡nunca dejes de ser tú misma! Puede que al principio tengas miedo de lo que los otros digan, cómo se puedan sentir respecto a tus decisiones, pero si tú eres feliz, nada más importa. Existe gente cobarde, hipócrita e insulsa que se deja llevar por…

— ¡Lo sé! —lo cortó Pansy sabiendo que todo eso iba con más de una intención y creo que vio algo en mi rostro que lo hizo callar de inmediato—A veces, tenemos más razones de las que nos gustaría para hacer ciertas cosas y eso no nos hace cobardes, dadito.

—Humanos—musita con impaciencia. —Hasta luego, Pansy. Mándame un mensaje para contarme de tu día. Sabes que adoro leer tus locuras.

Pansy le sonríe con ganas y se despide de él con un gesto de la mano.

Respiro con más tranquilidad ahora que sé que ya no está.

—Hermione, lamento que te haya dicho eso.

—Te lo dijo a ti.

Me mira ceñuda.

— ¿Cuándo piensan hablar? —insiste tomándome de la mano. —Ambos fingen estar a la perfección cuando realmente no es así. ¡No es normal, Hermione!

—Él sigue siendo igual de mujeriego que antes y yo sigo con Ron. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Todo está en perfecto orden.

Mi respuesta casi hace que me golpee.

— ¡No le interesa en lo absoluto! —Me reprende—Por Dios, ¡lo que Ron y tú tienen ni siquiera puede llamarse relación! ¿Y cómo que todo está bien? Hermione, ustedes estuvieron a punto de…—deja de hablar para mirar a su alrededor y ver a todos muy ocupados. —formalizar. Firmó sus papeles de divorcio. Ya tiene su propia casa…

No digo nada. Porque no tengo nada por decir.

—Él te sigue queriendo aunque no te lo diga. Y está solo, Hermione, muy solo. Me da miedo lo que le pueda pasar.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ¡Nada! No le puedo dar lo que me pide. No puedo dejar a Ron y enfrentarme a mis padres, Pansy. Sigo siendo alumna de esta escuela y él un maestro. No podemos. No debemos. Aparte, ¿no has visto como me mira? Ignorando ese pequeño asuntillo, él no me quiere cerca porque piensa que soy cobarde, hipócrita e insulsa. Y quizá tenga razón, pero no voy a dejar a Ronald. Le debo mucho.

Pansy me ve como si no me reconociera y antes de que pudiera responderme un maestro llegó. Ella se tuvo que ir, no sin antes darme una mirada apenada.

El resto del día siguió sin más.

….

— ¡Acompáñame! —Me ruega Pansy— ¡Vamos! No tienes esta clase y yo tampoco. No pasa nada.

Pero sí pasa. Quiere llevarme con él.

— ¡Vamos! —insiste, tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome con ella. Volteo hacia el salón de Ron y no se vislumbra nadie. Él sí debe tener clase. Suspirando, me resigno y me dejo llevar por mi loca amiga—Vamos, vamos, antes de que algún prefecto nos vea.

Caminamos con sigilo para no ser vistas por casi nadie. Llegamos a los salones traseros y caminamos por el largo pasillo. Me atormenta la idea de que quizá su salón esté casi frente al de Ron, pero gracias al cielo no es así.

Pansy sonríe al verlo esperándonos en la puerta.

— ¿Con qué la sobornaste para que viniera? —le pregunta con una ceja alzada.

Mi amiga se encoge de hombros.

—Ella se estaba muriendo por venir.

La miro alarmada y antes de negar lo dicho él se carcajea. Lo miro con las cejas fruncidas y los brazos cruzados.

—Se está muriendo por irse.

Ruedo los ojos. Y pronto, ambos me olvidan platicando de trivialidades estúpidas. Me aprovecho de eso para mirarlo bien. Se ve más flaco y ojeroso, es cierto, pero también parece que ha estado haciendo más ejercicio. Me encuentra mirándolo en una ocasión, y no dice nada. Se limita a responderla a Pansy y yo miro el cielo que está pintado de naranja, azul y amarillo. Otro atardecer. Otro día que se nos va.

—Eres odiosa cuando te lo propones. —lo escucho decir. —Realmente odiosa.

—Siempre he sido así. —le respondo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Me da una sonrisa deslumbrante. —Suerte para ti que no convives conmigo más de diez minutos al día, ¿no?

Frunce el ceño. Y yo veo como Pansy platica alegremente con una de las alumnas de Draco.

—Supongo. No me diste la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Es mi turno de fruncir el ceño.

—Granger…, te debo una disculpa por lo que dije el otro día.

—Olvídalo, yo ya lo hice—sonrío con pesadez—El pasado en el pasado.

Me mira con escrutinio, como si estuviera intentando decidirse en cuanto a algo respecto a mí.

—Podemos intentar ser amigos, pero no te prometo nada.

Fruncí los labios. Indecisa. Es cierto que lo extrañaba como una loca y que en todas las vacaciones no lo había visto ni siquiera una vez, pero corríamos el riesgo de caer en lo mismo.

—Creí que eso habíamos intentado siempre. Ser amigos. —digo con indiferencia y tratando de imitar su tono aburrido de voz. Alguien tenía que hacerlo. No era sano que nos siguiéramos haciendo esto.

—Por supuesto, Granger, sí. Mis intenciones contigo jamás fueron más allá de conocerte un poco más. No puedo decir que te consideré mi amiga, porque nunca existió tal confianza…—se encoje de hombros—Pero supongo, que por el bien de Pansy, podemos entablar una relación muy civilizada. Siempre y cuando Ron te lo permita.

Me sonríe con altivez, buscando provocarme.

—Le comentaré a mi novio, entonces.

….

 _El rojo te queda muy bien._

No puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando veo el mensaje. _Maldición_ , pienso.

 _Gracias. Ron piensa lo mismo._

Había sido bajo, pero necesario. ¿Cierto? Sí. No podía seguir con lo mismo. La decisión de dejarlo todo por él se había ido al caño cuando mi padre comentó en la cena que encontraba asqueroso, grotesco y casi inhumano que una señorita como de mi edad anduviera con alguien más grande. ¿Qué clase de persona te hacía el querer estar con una niña? Decía ¡Solamente un enfermo! Dijo mientras todos cenaban. Y luego agradeció a Dios porque su hermosa hija no tuviera esa calentura que le daba hoy en día a todas esas niñas y también agradeció el que tuviera a Ron.

Y luego, luego estaba el hecho de que yo no había podido terminar nada con el pelirrojo. Durante las vacaciones nos fuimos a la playa y todo había sido muy llevadero. No podía mirarlo sin pensar en las veces que Draco me había tomado por la cintura, besado los labios o acariciado más allá de lo debido. Ron se había mostrado más interesado en entablar una relación física entre los dos y durante las vacaciones me lo hizo saber una noche donde todos ya estaban dormidos, me llevó a orillas de la playa para contarme algo sin importancia. Sin darme cuenta, ambos ya estábamos acostados en la arena. Nunca me había besado como en ese momento, tampoco me había mirado con tanta emoción y pasión en sus ojos azules. Eso me confundió. Me dejó a la deriva. ¿Qué clase de persona iba a ser si lo dejaba sin siquiera intentarlo? No podía hacerle eso. Así que lo hicimos. Ambos perdimos la virginidad en esa playa, a la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Y la verdad es que no me arrepiento.

 _No me sorprende. Por algo es tu novio, ¿no?_

Miro su respuesta durante unos segundos.

 _Sí, Draco._

No quiero dejar de hablar con él, pero tampoco es buena idea hacerlo.

 _¿Cómo va todo?_

 _Estupendamente, Granger. Mi vida de soltero va de maravilla. Una chica diferente cada noche. Y por chica me refiero a libros._

Sonrío con lo último.

 _Ya me iba a poner celosa._

Me arrepiento casi al momento que se lo envío. ¿Qué no podía ser capaz de mantenerme callada? ¡Estúpida!

 _No deberías. Realmente, Granger, no deberías._

 _Lo sé, fue un comentario estúpido. Tengo novio._

 _No por eso, Granger. No deberías, porque sabes que eres la única en mi corazón._

Luna **HHr**

-Hasta la próxima semana! Espero les haya gustado, lamento el retraso. Por favor, déjenme sus opiniones. Aunque no pinte así, habrá DEMASIADOS momentos dramiones y muy intensos 3


	10. Chapter 10 (H)

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling,** Warner Bross  & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo_...

 **Capítulo X: Recuerdos**

Todos en el salón están algo alterados por el calor que hay esta tarde y porque la maestra de inglés es sumamente pésima poniendo orden. Absolutamente nadie la escucha. Unos están viendo sus celulares discretamente, otros no tanto. Unos cuantos están platicando animadamente sin importarles que la maestra ya les ha llamado la atención dos veces.

Y yo, yo la miro con algo de pena.

Nos ha divido en tres grupos para que hagamos diversos ejercicios de nuestra guía. Mi grupo ya acabó y esperamos el turno para decir las respuestas. Mientras tanto, unos adelantan tarea, platican en voz baja o se limitan a mirar con aburrimiento a la maestra.

Siento que mi celular vibra en mis bolsillos.

 _¿Algo interesante en tu día?_

 _Absolutamente nada._

 _Mis alumnos son realmente aburridos. No se comparan con ustedes el año pasado._

Su mensaje me hace sonreír y lo guardo justo a tiempo para que la maestra no me regañe.

—Muy bien—dice cuando llega hasta nosotros— ¿Terminaron?

Asentimos con la cabeza.

—Bueno, voy a leer el ejercicio en inglés y ustedes me darán la respuesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Volvemos a sentir.

Ella comienza a leer y no se le entiende absolutamente nada, eso sin contar el ruido que están haciendo los otros alumnos.

— ¿Podría repetirlo, maestra?—pregunta Luna con amabilidad, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de la maestra.

Y ella repite lo dicho. De nuevo, debido a su mala pronunciación y a los alumnos ruidosos no se le entiende del todo.

—Disculpe, lo último que dijo, ¿qué fue?

— ¡Si no se callan no voy a poder darles la respuesta!—nos dice malhumorada, con un poco de altivez en la voz.

—Pero no estamos hablando ni haciendo ruido, maestra. —dice un chico con las cejas fruncidas.

— ¿No? ¿Me está llamando mentirosa? —pregunta indignada.

Todos nos quedamos como piedra. ¿Nos estaba regañando sin motivos? ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

—No la llamamos mentirosa, maestra. Sólo que no somos nosotros los que hacemos ruido. Son ellos—digo sin poder evitarlo, pero tratando de ser la más amable.

Mis compañeros me miran algo sorprendidos y alarmados ya que no suelo decir mucho en clases y menos a los maestros.

— ¿Disculpe, señorita?

—Que si usted los hace callar nosotros vamos a poder escucharla a la perfección y continuar con nuestras tareas, maestra. —digo con voz tranquila, apuntando mi libro al final. Y puedo sentir la mirada de Luna en mí, alzo la mirada para ver cómo me pide que me calme con gestos en las manos.

— ¿Ahora resulta que una niñita como tú me dirá cómo dar una clase? ¡Lo que me faltaba!—dice en tono de burla, riéndose con ironía.

—No, claro que no, maestra...—trato de aclararlo.

—Una palabra más viniendo de usted y se va por un reporte. —me amenaza y frunzo las cejas.

— ¿Con qué motivos me envía por un reporte?

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Fuera de mi clase! Vaya con el prefecto y pídale un reporte de inmediato. Y no entrará a mi siguiente clase si no está firmada por sus tutores.

Tomo mi mochila y mi libro, sin decir una sola palabra me voy del salón que ahora está sumido en el silencio. Claro, ahora sí ponen atención, ¿no? Los veo con cara de pocos amigos y algunos desvían la mirada. Otros se limitan a cuchichear.

Camino echando humo por las orejas, viendo todo lo que pasa frente a mi con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Cómo a mi me regañaba así habiendo tantos alumnos que le faltaban el respeto de tantas maneras? Casi gruño de sólo recordarlo.

—Hola, Oscar—saludo al prefecto mientras entro a su oficina y me siento en la silla.

—Hola, cariño, ¿no tienes clase?—me pregunta amablemente con una sonrisa y deja de escribir en sus papeles. Se quita los lentes y me mira con atención.

—Me mandaron por un reporte.

— ¿Ahora qué hicieron tus compañeros?—pregunta resignado.

—Es para mí.

Frunce el ceño.

—No te creo. ¿Por qué?

Y le cuento todo. Y gracias al cielo, está de mi parte.

Nos quedamos platicando un poco más. Esperando a que la clase de esa maestra histérica termine y yo me pueda ir. Me prometió que no pondría en mi historial el reporte, que sólo se lo diera a la maestra firmada y que no pasaba nada. Entendía como era ella y que ya varios maestros y alumnos se habían quejado de su insensatez. Me sentí más tranquila.

— ¡Maestro! ¡Qué milagro! —escucho casi gritar al prefecto mientras se para de su escritorio.

Me doy vuelta para encontrarme a Draco con su maletín y listo para irse de ese lugar. Qué envidia. Me lanza una mirada curiosa, pero me ignora con diplomacia para dedicarse a platicar unos minutos con Oscar. Mientras tanto, me miro las uñas y juego con mi cabello. Faltan diez minutos para que yo me pueda ir a casa. Al fin.

—Bueno, en un momento regreso—comenta Oscar—Hazle compañía a mi alumna favorita mientras tanto, Draco. Está castigada.

Le saco la lengua a Oscar que se va caminando alegremente hacia los salones traseros. Draco entra por completo al saloncito y me mira con una ceja inquisitiva.

—Me mandaron un reporte.

Vuelve alzar la ceja, curioso.

—Por grosera e impertinente.

Suelta una risita.

—Pero ni siquiera hablas.

—Por una muy buena razón.

— ¿Entonces fuiste una grosera e impertinente?

Niego con la cabeza.

—Solamente le hice ver una injusticia.

—Cuéntame.

Y así lo hago. Se queda pensativo durante unos segundos, apoyado en la pared del saloncito, lejos de mí. En su mirada o gestos no hay nada de lo que me había demostrado meses atrás. Realmente, en este momento es solamente un maestro escuchando a una alumna. Y eso me molesta.

—Entiendo la reacción de tu maestra.

Lo miro ceñuda.

— ¿Qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—No es nada fácil tratar con alumnos como ustedes. Es realmente difícil y más cuando nadie te hace caso. Deberías entenderla. Pero para ustedes los adolescentes es demasiado sencillo apuntar y juzgar, creer siempre que tienen la razón, hacerse a las víctimas y culpar a los maestros diciéndoles que son unos ineptos.

Frunzo los labios y las cejas muchísimo más que antes. Enojadísima.

—No se trata de que yo tenga la razón o no, de que la juzgue o no. Me castigó sin ningún motivo válido—le digo enojada.

—Según tu perspectiva, Granger. ¿Cómo sabes que tu tono fue el adecuado? ¿Que tus gestos o expresiones lo fueron?

Me paro para no sentirme tan pequeña.

—Ese es el maldito problema contigo—digo sin pensar. Lo veo arrugar la frente, confundido—Nunca puedo contarte nada porque siempre haces que mis problemas parezcan estúpidos. Me haces sentir estúpida, superficial y una niñita inmadura.

Frunce un poco las cejas.

—No es mi intención hacerte sentir así.

— ¡Lo único que buscaba era un poco de apoyo de tu parte! No que me criticaras. ¿No se supone que somos amigos?

No me responde de inmediato.

—Supongo que no sé cómo ser tu amigo, Granger. Al menos no uno de tu edad.

Doy un paso hacia la salida. Estoy deseosa por alejarme de él.

—Será mejor que me vaya. No quiero seguir escuchándote.

Lo veo asentir con la cabeza.

—No te molestes en contestarme los mensajes, Granger. Entiendo tu punto. No funcionará la amistad, ni nada que tenga que ver entre los dos. Buenas noches.

Y sin darme oportunidad a reclamarle algo se va a paso veloz. Abro la boca ligeramente, estupefacta por el giro que dieron las cosas.

...

Observo mi computadora con suma aburrición. Navego un poco por las redes sociales y me percato que ya no me sale absolutamente nada de lo que _él_ comparte. Hago clic en el buscador y pongo su nombre, para darme cuenta de que me ha eliminado de su lista de amigos. Suelto una risita escéptica ante tal comportamiento infantil.

 _De acuerdo_ , pienso, _¿Entonces a esto se resume todo?_

Asiento con la cabeza un par de veces decidida a olvidarlo por completo. ¿Qué más esperaba después de lo último que habíamos peleado? Él quería todo de mí, y aun con eso había estado intentado ser amigo mío. Pero no ha funcionado y no creo que suceda.

Cierro mi Laptop de mala gana y la guardo en la mochila. Ya es hora de ir otra vez a clases.

— ¡Hermione! —escucho la voz de Ron fuera de mi casa. Me apresuro a salir.

—Hola—lo saludo con una sonrisa forzada.

—Hola—me sonríe con amabilidad, besándome en los labios suavemente. — ¿Estás enojada?

Frunzo las cejas mientras me subo a la parte trasera del auto, ignorando lo que los gemelos puedan estar discutiendo. Ron me desorienta en ocasiones como estas en las que se da cuenta de mi estado de ánimo con tan sólo mirarme una vez.

—No—respondo mientras lo veo sentarse junto a mí y posar una mano en mis muslos, buscando a tientas mi mano y así entrelazarlas. —Bueno, sí. Pero no es por ti.

Me sonríe otra vez, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Cómo puedo ponerte de buen humor? —Me pregunta al oído— ¿Algo en mente?

— ¡Hey! ¡Arrumacos en mi auto no! —nos grita George que ahora está al volante. Fred ríe maliciosamente mientras hace maniobras para colarse al asiento trasero y sentarse en medio de ambos.

—Listo, hermanito. Ahora puedes manejar sin distracciones. ¡Yo me encargo de que nuestra Hermione llegue sin baba de Ron hasta la escuela! —dice alegremente mientras me abraza sin delicadeza.

— ¡Vete de aquí! —dice Ron furioso, empujando a su hermano y con eso empujándome a mi.

— ¡Auch! —me quejo y Fred me abraza con ambas manos.

— ¡Mira lo que le haces a la damita!

Me zafo del abrazo de Fred con muecas de disgusto.

— ¿Realmente siempre tienen que ser tan infantiles? —pregunto molesta—De ser así, prefiero irme en transporte público. Muchas gracias.

Nadie dice nada. Mi tono de voz ha sido realmente de furia. Fred se pasa otra vez al asiento delantero y sube el volumen de la música. Ahora me siento mal por haberles hablado así. ¡Pero resultan imposibles ciertas veces!

Ron se acerca lentamente hacia mí, acariciándome la pierna distraídamente e incluso ese gesto me saca de quicio. No quiero admitir que darme cuenta que Draco ha comenzado a eliminarme bien de su vida me saca de mis casillas. Ojalá fuera así de fácil para mí. Ojalá hubiera sido más valiente la otra noche. Cierro mi mente a los recuerdos antes de que estos estallen por todo mí ser y que mis impulsos de ir corriéndolo a buscar salgan a flote. Bloqueo todo recuerdo que tengo de esa última vez que estuvimos juntos... pero es demasiado tarde. Todo viene a mí de golpe.

 _El evento que estaba ofreciendo la escuela para una fundación para ayudar a la gente más necesitada del país iba a celebrarse en el salón de eventos del hotel más bonito de la ciudad. Todos los alumnos iban a asistir, maestros incluidos y también los de administración escolar. En la agenda estaba anotada que también acudiría gente importante del gobierno. Todo un evento de gala._

 _Por supuesto, yo no quería asistir por varios motivos. El menos importante era que no sabía qué rayos usar o cómo peinarme para algo así. Lo otro era que Ron se moría por ir por toda la comida que habría, porque el evento sería transmitido en cadena nacional en la televisión y porque un deportista famoso al que él admiraba acudiría igual. Lo último, era porque cierto rubio platinado esperaba una respuesta por mi parte. Mi decisión final. Y la tenía, lamentablemente la tenía._

 _El día llegó y no pude hacer nada al respecto. Mi atuendo era sencillo y elegante. Mi familia quedó encantada por el aspecto tan "angelical" que expresaba y se dedicó a tomarnos muchas fotos a Ron y a mí, quien se veía adorable en su traje negro. Combinábamos a la perfección, era cierto._

 _Llegamos al lugar y todos ya estaban ahí. Ron me había dejado con mis compañeras en una mesa y había corrido a reunirse con sus otros amigos que también eran admiradores del futbolista. No me quejé de que me hubiera dejado sin miramientos, realmente no estaba de humor para fingir que me encontraba bien. Pansy estaba deslumbrante en ese vestido verde esmeralda que llevaba esa noche y no pasaba desapercibido que la mayoría de los hombres del lugar se le quedaban mirando más tiempo de lo que es permitido por educación. Ella estaba encantada, claro._

 _—_ _Hola, señoritas—saludó una voz que yo reconocería fuera a donde fuera._

 _—_ _¡Dadito! —gritó alegremente Pansy al ver a Draco._

 _Yo tuve que recordarme después de unos segundos cómo seguir respirando. Se veía tan atractivo. A diferencia de los demás, usaba una camisa elegante blanca, que tenía como algo parecido a los bordados ligeros que venían de su cuello hasta el final de la camisa, con unos pantalones color caqui y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Resaltaba en ese mar lleno de trajes negros. Y lo mejor de todo, es que me miraba de esa manera que tanto me volvía loca._

 _—_ _Luces guapísima, hija—le dijo a Pansy mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro, apenas tocándola. Luego, volvió su mirada hacia mí, acercándose un poco más sin ser mal visto por ojos curiosos. —Tú luces exquisita, Granger._

— ¿Hermione? —Me sacaron de mi ensoñación—Hemos llegado a la escuela—me avisa Ron. Observo mis brazos para darme cuenta con vergüenza que la piel se me ha erizado como en esa ocasión.

Salgo del auto no sin antes darles las gracias a los gemelos y a paso veloz me dirijo hacia mi salón.

—Hey, ¿por qué tanta prisa? —Pregunta tomándome del brazo con suavidad—Tenemos tiempo de sobra. Es temprano.

Y justo cuando estamos por pasar la entrada. Él aparece.

—Buenas tardes, chicos—dice sin mirarme—Ron, ¿ya sabes que seré tu maestro de Cálculo Diferencial?

Ron abre ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa. Luego frunce las cejas, extrañado pero siendo amable le responde:

—No tenía ni idea, profesor. Es bueno saberlo porque ya perdimos dos clases.

—Es que el otro maestro nunca llegó y aquí me ofrecí. —sonríe de oreja a oreja. Sin dirigirme una sola mirada.

—Espero que la materia vaya fácil.

— ¡No tienes ni idea! Les irá bien si prestan atención. Nos vemos en clases, Weasley. —se despide alegremente y luego con una cara más seria me mira. —Granger.

No hay nada más que frialdad en aquellos ojos grises. Y me perfora el corazón por completo. Asiento con la cabeza, pero es imposible que me haya visto ya que ya va a pasos muy delante de nosotros.

—Qué alentador, ¿eh? —se ríe Ron nerviosamente. — ¿Cómo es como maestro? ¿Buena onda? ¿Demasiado estricto?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Limítate a prestar atención y cumplir con tus tareas.

Frunce las cejas mientras me besa en la frente, se despide de mí y lo veo irse a su salón. Con un suspiro llego hasta mi lugar, sólo para encontrarme a un Draco platicando despreocupadamente con una alumna muy guapa.

Siento algo extraño en mi interior. Me obligo desviar la mirada o Luna podría confirmar sus sospechas, pero me es difícil. Veo a esa muchachita tocarle el antebrazo y acercarse un poco más, para luego que él suelte una carcajada que llega hasta mis oídos. No lo soporto más así que dejo caer mi mochila junto a mi lugar y de mala gana me siento. Lo merezco, merezco todo esto. Está bien todo lo que me pasa. Es justo. Ignoro al maestro que llega diez minutos tarde. No explicará ningún tema nuevo ya que estamos viendo todos los preparativos para Halloween y lo que cada alumno tiene que aportar para ese día. Octubre, mi mes favorito del año. Sin embargo, ni siquiera la emoción que siempre me trae ese mes logra alegrarme por completo. Suspiro un par de veces en mi lugar y miro al profesor, fingiendo que le estoy prestando atención a las ideas que tiene para el 31 de octubre.

Vuelvo al día que podría ser uno de los más felices y tristes de mi vida.

 _Toda la noche se la pasó con nosotras. Al fin, me había olvidado por completo del asunto importante, pero eso me duró muy poco. Draco se acercó un poco a mí._

— _Creo que es hora de que hablemos, Granger—me susurró, sus palabras eran serias, detonaban ansiedad, pero cualquiera que pasara hubiera podido pensar que me decía que la comida era muy buena o que la música le gustaba. Su rostro lucía jovial, alegre y despreocupado. Realmente, él sabía cómo camuflajear sus verdaderas emociones. Rendida, asentí con la cabeza. —Tengo una habitación reservada aquí—susurró aún más quedito. Abrí un poco los ojos ante la sorpresa y sin poder evitarlo me tensé. —Sólo hablaremos, Granger, pero quiero hacerlo donde pueda escucharte a la perfección._

 _No dije nada al principio. No sabía qué decirle._

— _Entiendo si no te sientes segura. Olvídalo._

 _Y antes de que pudiera levantarse del lugar lo tomé por la muñeca._

 _—_ _¿Qué habitación es?_

 _Logré ver un indicio de sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo disimuló bien. Me dio una tarjeta._

 _—_ _505, quinto piso. Te veo ahí en diez minutos_.

 _Lo vi perderse entre el mar de gente que había esa noche. Nadie nos miraba, nadie se había dado cuenta del intercambio de palabras que habíamos tenido. La tarjeta me quemaba y me resultaba pesada en la mano. Busqué a Ron con la mirada, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte. Los diez minutos me parecieron eternos y en cada uno de ellos cambiaba de parecer._

 _Sí. No. Sí. No. Sí. No._

 _—_ _Iré al tocador, Pansy. Si ves a Ron, dile que me espere por aquí. —le avisé y me alejé de ahí antes de que ella pudiera decirme que me acompañaba._

 _Recorrí el salón lo más desapercibida que pude. Había una salida que daba hacia el hotel y eché una mirada hacia atrás para percatarme de que nadie me viera. Todos estaban muy ocupados bailando, charlando animadamente o bebiendo. Respiré un par de veces mientras me dirigía al elevador y presionaba el numeró cinco._

 _Sólo es una charla, me recordé. El hecho de que sea en una habitación de hotel es pura coincidencia, me regañé. Deberías estar nerviosa por lo que le dirás._

 _Y así, muy ocupada en mis cavilaciones no me di cuenta cuando ya me encontraba en la habitación_ número 505. _La vi con detenimiento, luego miré la tarjeta y con una determinación renovada por terminar con todo aquello, abrí la puerta. La habitación era blanca, amplia y las luces amarillas la hacían ver ligeramente oscura._

 _Di los pasos definitivos que me harían entrar ahí de una vez por todas. Lo vi sentado a orillas de la cama, con la mirada fija en el suelo y manos entrelazadas._

 _—_ _Hola—musité y él alzó la vista de inmediato, parándose velozmente y llegando hacia a mí. A escasos centímetros de mí._

 _—_ _Creí que no ibas a venir, que te lo habías pensado mejor. —dijo en tono amable, tratando de que sonara indiferente, como si lo entendiera. Pero yo ponía notar la tristeza escondida ahí. Realmente tenía miedo de que no apareciera. Lo cual me hizo fruncir las cejas._

 _—_ _He venido diez minutos después, como me lo pediste._

 _Él negó con la cabeza, mostrándome la hora en el reloj que estaba posado en la mesita de noche._

 _—_ _Han pasado más de quince minutos, casi veinte. —me dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos._

 _Y entonces recordé el tiempo que me había tomado abrir la puerta de aquella habitación. Era extraño como a veces el tiempo pasaba para nosotros. Sus saltos eran extraños, desiguales. Pero pasaban. Siempre pasaban_.

 _No lo había mirado a los ojos todavía. No podía. Pero no me resistí cuando él me tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara. Supe en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con los míos que todo estaba perdido. Toda esa determinación que había tenido hace unos instantes se había esfumado. Sólo una cosa quería hacer en ese momento y era besarlo. Así que lo hice. Lo tomé por el cuello para acércalo más a mí y estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Me embriagué de su aroma y dejé que nuestras lenguas se enzarzaran en una magnifica pelea que no me importaba si yo al final perdía, con gusto lo volvería a intentar._

 _—_ _No—susurró con dificultad—No has venido a esto. No estamos aquí para esto. Habla conmigo—me tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Pegando su frente contra la mía por un momento para luego mirarme fijamente. —Dime qué ha pasado. Dime que ya no eres su novia. Dime que eres mía, Granger._

 _Cerré los ojos. No podía mirarlo._

 _—_ _No lo has hecho. —no era una pregunta y sentí como lentamente me soltaba. Abrí los ojos para ver que se alejaba de mí. Se sentó al borde de la cama nuevamente. — ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas, Hermione? ¿Lo quieres? ¿Me quieres a mí?_

 _No dije nada_.

 _—_ _Ni siquiera tú lo sabes, ¿eh? —dijo en tono burlón, sacudiendo la cabeza con molestia. —Entiendo por tu silencio que no lo dejarás. Vete, Granger._

 _Sin embargo, no me fui. Me acerqué a él con paso sigiloso. Lo tomé por el rostro y comencé a besarlo nuevamente, sentándome a ahorcajadas de él. Sentí como se tensaba bajo mi piel y como ponía sus manos en mi cintura para retirarme, pero me aferré a él, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos._

 _—_ _Bésame—le pedí con urgencia—Bésame. —repetí._

 _Pude ser testigo de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo dentro de él, sus ojos resplandecían con tristeza, enojo y pasión. Él quería besarme tanto como yo lo deseaba._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 _—_ _Porque quiero._

 _—_ _Siempre se tiene que hacer todo cuando y como tú lo pidas, Granger. —replicó enojado, apretándome un poco más de la cintura de lo que me hubiera gustado. —Así que no haré esto por ti—dijo serio y yo comenzaba a rendirme e irme resignada—Lo haré por mí, y para demostrarte que realmente la decisión que has tomado es la incorrecta._

 _Y sin darme tiempo a responderle algo, atacó mis labios como nunca antes lo había hecho._

 _Sentí una urgencia alarmante en mi interior porque él me tocara en lugares donde nadie más lo había hecho, ni siquiera yo. Deseaba que se quitara esa camisa que me estorbaba tanto, que me quitara el vestido y que me besara toda. No sentí miedo en ningún momento, sólo quería que me besara y saciara esa hambre extraña que brotaba en mí. Sin saber cómo lo logró, unos segundos después yo me encontraba acostada en la mitad de la cama, y veía como él se quitaba la camisa para luego tirarse otra vez contra mis labios. Me maravillé ante su abdomen marcado y su piel de porcelana. Era blanco, sin ninguna imperfección. Tan hermoso._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres, Granger? —preguntó de repente, a mitad de un beso enloquecedor._

 _—_ _A ti—respondí sin aliento. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar más fui yo la que atacó sus labios sin miramientos, sacándole gruñidos de placer desde su pecho._

 _—_ _Hermione—susurraba mientras me besaba el cuello y bajaba hasta mi pecho— ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil aceptarlo?_

 _No buscaba una respuesta. Era como si hablara consigo mismo, más que para mí. Me sentó en la cama, para quitarme el vestido con más facilidad y dejándome en ropa interior. Sus ojos me miraban con lujuria, pasión y deseo. Se veían un poco más oscuros._

 _—_ _Eres tan preciosa—susurró mientras me acostaba nuevamente y sentía el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío. —Tan hermosa._

 _Sin pensármelo dos veces, llevé mi mano a sus pantalones para desabrochárselos. El movimiento lo tomó desprevenido y me dio una mirada de advertencia, una que ignoré por completo y seguí con mis planes. No me detuvo, así que seguí. Al poco tiempo, ambos estábamos semi desnudos y con nuestros cuerpos totalmente pegados. Sentía sus labios recorrerme por completo y yo pude sentir la dureza que estaba entre sus piernas. A comparación de la última vez, yo no sentí miedo y él se percató de aquello._

 _—_ _Si lo quieres, ve por ello—susurró sensualmente en mi oído y alcé mis caderas como respuesta, creando fricción entre su miembro y mi centro. Lo escuché gemir en mi oído, algo que solamente me infundió fuerzas para hacerlo nuevamente. —No, por favor...—lo escuché suplicarme. Pero yo no podía parar, no podía resistirme a lo bien que me hacía sentir sentirlo en esa parte de mi cuerpo. Sin pensarlo mucho, giré nuestros cuerpos y quedé encima._

 _—_ _Es algo que ambos queremos. —dije con voz firme mientras me sentaba en él y me frotaba. — ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora que podemos?_

 _Tenía los ojos cerrados, con las cejas fruncidas por el esfuerzo de no gemir en voz alta._

— _Porque luego ya no podré hacerte mía. Porque no eres mía. Porque luego será realmente doloroso recordar esto y saber que no puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Porque no me quieres._

 _Me detuve. Y él lentamente abrió los ojos._

 _—_ _Lo siento—susurré—Mi padre me ha dejado muy claro que me dejaría de hablar si algún día le llego con una noticia así. No puedo perderlo, Draco._

 _Su rostro era como el de un ángel sufriendo algo atroz. Llevé mis manos a su rostro, y luego lo besé con tranquilidad. Era la última vez que podría hacerlo, así que me tomé el tiempo para hacerlo. Sentí sus manos en mis caderas, sentí cómo me abrazaba con desesperación y como nuestro beso iba subiendo de tono. Él también sabía que sería la última vez que estaríamos así._

 _—_ _Él podría entender, Hermione. Si viera mis intenciones... podemos hacer algo. Lo único que debemos hacer es estar juntos y..._

 _Negué con la cabeza. Abrazándolo y posando mi mejilla en su hombro. Me limpié una lágrima traicionera con rapidez._

 _—_ _Cásate conmigo._

 _—_ _Draco..._

 _—_ _Cásate conmigo._

 _—_ _No. Y ya habíamos hablado al respecto._

 _Me tomó por los hombros, con las cejas fruncidas y ojos llorosos._

 _—_ _No eres esta persona, Hermione. No eres una cobarde. ¡Estar conmigo es...!_

 _—_ _Una equivocación—lo interrumpí mientras me zafaba de su agarre y buscaba mi vestido—Lo siento, Draco, pero no puedo ser como tú._

 _—_ _¿Cómo yo? —me preguntó sin moverse de su lugar, viendo cómo me ponía el vestido nuevamente._

 _—_ _No puedo dejarlo todo solamente porque sí._

 _Me dirigí a la puerta con paso decidido. Las partes de mi cuerpo que habían sido besadas y tocadas por él me ardían aún, como si aún se encontraran en ese momento._

 _—_ _Adiós, Draco._

 _Y me fui. Dejé la habitación sin pensármelo dos veces o terminaría corriendo a su encuentro._

Vuelvo a la realidad, parpadeando rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. La clase está por terminar. Todos ya se han puesto de acuerdo para la fiesta que será la próxima semana. Según me dice Luna, me he ofrecido a traer muchos dulces para la fecha. Sonrío sin ganas y justo cuando volteo hacia la ventana lo observo mirándome desde su propia ventana. Me mira con seriedad, casi con decepción. Y cuando estoy a punto de sonreírle me da la espalda, justamente como yo lo hice el día que me pidió matrimonio.

Luna **HHr**

 **Notas** **: lo iba a subir después, pero no me resistí. ¡Aquí lo tienen! Déjenme muchos reviews y les prometo que así estarán llegando los capítulos. No es chantaje, es suplica jeje**  
 **¡FELIZ PRIMERO DE OCTUBRE! El mejor de los meses** ❤️❤️

Ok, ok, ya había subido este capítulo hace unas horas pero no me había percatado de que había un review con tantas dudas. GRACIAS POR ESE COMENTARIO TAN LARGO! Me encanta, me dan muchísimos ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Realmente adoro eso. Bueno, bueno.

Respecto a las dudas, la más importante. La abuelita fallecida de Hermione es de parte paterna. Ella vive con sus padres y con abuelitos maternos. Su familia es muy unida y sí, la opinión que tiene su padre respecto a ella es muy importante para Hermione. Sus papás lo son todo para ella porque ellos han hecho todo por su bienestar y no puede permitirse ser o sentirse una hija mal agradecida.

Al siguiente punto, el comentario de Draco respecto al color de su uniforme lo hace después de haberla visto y hablado con ella y Pansy. Y sí, ciertamente la respuesta de Hermione es para remarcar su noviazgo con Ron.

Y el siguiente asunto: Ron. Mi pobre amigo Ronald. Ya quería hablar de él con ustedes. Sí, él sí está decaído y por muchas razones. No solamente por Hermione. Realmente se da cuenta de cómo su novia fue cambiando a lo largo del curso escolar pasado y no dice nada por temor a equivocarse y pelear con ella. La quiere sí, pero no sabe cómo demostrárselo.

Y sí, ambos perdieron la virginidad y juntos. Me pareció algo más natural debido a los años que tenían siendo novios. Y me iba a parecer un poquito forzado que Hermione se entregara a Draco sin más ni más. En este último capítulo vimos que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero muchas cosas la detuvieron. Una de ellas fue ver el daño que le hacía a Draco si continuaban con aquello.

Ahora, en los próximos capítulos veremos un poco más del Draco al que ya estamos acostumbradas. No odia propiamente a Hermione, pero su despecho lo cegará por el momento. Todo eventualmente, volverá a su cauce, como dices, sí. Tiendo a hacer sufrir un poco a los Dracos de mis historias. Es una venganza que tengo contra él porque no existe realmente. Digamos que se lo merece, ¿no? En fin, aquí otro capítulo y cualquier duda DÍGANME.


	11. Chapter 11 (D&H)

**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a **J.K. Rowling** , Warner Bross & Salamandra. Yo únicamente juego con los personajes que _Jo_ nos regaló. La historia es de mi muy triste y retorcida imaginación.

 _Disfruten de la lectura como lo he hecho yo escribiendo..._

 **Capítulo XI :** D &H

Ignorarla no es fácil. Es todo lo contrario a eso. Es la cosa más difícil que he tenido que hacer en estos últimos días. Pero es necesario, ella lo ha querido así. Me rompió el corazón de formas impensables. Ni siquiera Astoria me había hecho tanto daño. Trato de sofocar el dolor que va creciendo en mi pecho, pero sus ojos achocolatados aparecen en mi mente, y me es imposible no perder la cordura.

La amo. Pero no es para mí. Ni para ese tal Ron, el cual se empeña tanto no dejar.

—Draco, cariño—me llama Astoria desde algún lugar—Hey, te están llamando de la escuela.

Me doy la vuelta en mi cama.

—El maestro que iba a asesorar a los de segundo B no podrá ir. Te necesitan ahí.

Demonios, pienso. Eso sin duda significa verla, me quejo. Pero muy en el fondo siento emoción. Debido a nuestra última absurda pelea la había evitado tan bien que llevaba semanas sin verla.

—Necesitan un maestro para ese evento de Halloween. La profesora McGonagall sigue esperando en el teléfono.

Me paro de la que solía ser mi cama.

—Gracias—le digo mientras la esquivo y voy a decirle que sí acudiré a la profesora. Me da la gracias y colgamos.

—Gracias a ti por venir anoche—la escucho a mis espaldas.—Creí que no ibas a venir.

Me doy la vuelta para verla en su camisón azul de seda. El que usaba cuando quería que las cosas entre nosotros se volvieran alocadas. Antes, verla así me hubiera producido un escalofrío de placer, hoy por hoy sólo me causa... vacío.

—Claro, Tori—le digo mientras la paso de largo para dirigirme a mi habitación.—No te voy a mentir que me sorprendió tu llamada... —me detengo mientras tomo mi camiseta para ponérmela—¿No eso debería ser trabajo de tu amante?

Frunce los labios, evidentemente enojada.

—Está en un viaje de negocios.

Frunzo los labios fingiendo preocupación.

—Veremos qué piensa cuando él regrese y se entere que llamaste desesperada a tu ex esposo solamente porque creíste ver que alguien entraba a robar y me suplicaste que pasara la noche aquí.—digo algo divertido mientras me pongo mis zapatos—Debo confesarte que me muero de curiosidad por saber qué te dirá.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto que no.—me río.—Nos vemos, Astoria. Y realmente, será la última vez que acuda. La próxima vez no sé si me sentiré igual de amable.

Dejo la casa antes de que pueda decirme algo más. Una vez dentro de mi auto no sé si irme a mi propia casa a cambiarme o irme directamente a la escuela. Pienso en mis perros, y definitivamente voy.

 **...**

—Hermione Granger, ¿dónde rayos estás? ¡Te voy a matar si no vienes!—grita Pansy desde el otro lado del celular, mientras yo, muy pero pero muy lentamente me pongo a elegir entre qué ropa llevar—Luna me ha dicho que faltan tus dulces y los trates para las botanas. —sigue regañándome.

—Ya estoy en camino, mujer. Dile a todos que llego en diez minutos—le digo para calmarla, pero sé que es imposible.

—El año pasado ya estabas aquí, ¿recuerdas? Conmigo.

—Estábamos en el mismo salón. Tú me arrastrabas por todo el centro en busca de lo mejor para las fiestas—le recordé mientras maniobraba en ponerme un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro.

—Y Ron igual ya estaba esperándote. Por cierto, ¿vendrá?

Suspiro.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Dice que es demasiado aburrido. Se quedará en su casa jugando el play o algo así. No tengo idea—le digo, tratando de que mi voz suene ligera e indiferente, como si yo estuviera bien con ello. No le he dicho que le he pedido un tiempo, que es lo mismo que terminar en estos tiempos.

—Oh, bueno. ¡Apúrate, Granger!

Y me cuelga.

Sin verme una sola vez en el espejo, bajo las escaleras para pedirle a mi abuelo el favor de que me lleve a la escuela. Llegamos en cuestión de minutos ya que el tráfico no es mucho. Me despido de él con la mano y le sonrío.

Respiro un par de veces antes de entrar a la escuela. Está adornada en su plenitud con cosas relativas a Halloween. Todo luce increíble, fantasmal. La mayoría de los estudiantes están disfrazados de lo típico en estas fechas y algunos, los más tímidos, como yo, van con ropa normal, sin llamar mucho la atención.

El clima es frío y como si hubiera tenido algún pacto con el sol, este desapareció detrás de las nubes más temprano de lo usual. Todo el ambiente es perfecto para la fiesta. Me dirijo al lugar que le asignaron a mi salón para transformarlo en algo terrorífico. Vislumbro a Luna y Hannah entre el gentío y me abro paso para llegar a ellas.

—Hey—le digo a mi amiga Luna que va disfrazada de algo así como un hada madrina.—Increíble disfraz—le sonrío.

—Gracias. Tú luces perfecta en tu disfraz de chica normal.—bromea.

—Aquí están los dulces y los trastes que me pidieron.—le digo mientras se los tiendo. Me agradece.

Busco con la mirada a Pansy, pero entre tanta gente es imposible vislumbrarla. Hasta que unos ojos grises me atrapan.

Está parado a poca distancia de donde yo me encuentro, con su usual pantalón negro, camisa blanca de manga larga arremangada y mirada penetrante. Se ve serio, aburrido y algo contrariado. Pienso de inmediato que se irá, como suele hacer cada vez que me mira, pero para mi sorpresa viene hacia mi. Bueno, no hacia a mi. Se detiene con una chica llamada Rose que va disfrazada de calavera rockera. Dejo de mirarlos y me pongo ayudar a mis compañeros con lo que falta por hacer. Cuando me doy cuenta, ambos están lo suficientemente cerca como para que hablen y pueda escucharlos.

—Llega tarde, no trae lo suficiente de lo que le pidieron y aparte finge que está ayudando.—le dice a Rose con decepción fingida.—Muy mal, Granger. —me regaña después.

Lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

—No creo que eso haya sucedido así, profesor. Granger es muy profesional—me defiende Rose con dulzura. Le sonrío y me acerco a ambos.

—Es bueno saber que está pendiente de sus alumnos, maestro Malfoy.—digo con dobles intenciones, cruzando los brazos.—Uno hubiera creído que ya no le importaba.

—Costumbre. Tiendo a hacer cosas aún cuando ya no me interesan del todo—dice con cierta malicia en su voz, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bonito maquillaje, Rose—digo para cambiar de tema.

—Gracias. Me lo hice yo solita.

—Te quedó fantástico. Yo no sé maquillarme.

—No es como maquillarse... es más bien como pintar—me explica.

—Eso cualquiera lo sabe—interrumpe Draco, viéndome con mala cara—No me sorprende que seas tan distraída.

Rechino los dientes.

—Supongo que ella lo sabe, profesor—me defiende Rose—Quizá usó las palabras inadecuadas, a cualquiera le pasa.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Granger no escucha—dice con severidad en la voz. —Nunca escucha. Créeme, intenté tantas veces que lo hiciera. Y ni siquiera es porque sea algo que al final de cuentas la vaya a hacer feliz. Simplemente no escucha porque es terca.

Rose frunce las cejas, evidentemente confundida.

—Sí escucho y no hago ciertas cosas porque no quiera o porque sea terca. Hago lo que debo hacer, lo que es correcto.

Se ríe entre dientes.

—Por supuesto, Granger. Cada quien se dice ciertas mentiras así mismo para justificar sus acciones.

Lo miro con fijeza.

—No es así.

Rose es llamada por una amiga. Sólo quedamos nosotros dos.

—Draco—murmuro, hasta yo puedo escuchar el ruego en mi voz. Lo veo tensar la mandíbula y apartar los ojos de mi.

—No hagas eso, Granger.

—¿Hacer qué?

Se acerca un poco más a mí.

—Mirarme como si fuera especial, decir mi nombre como si me necesitaras...

—Eres especial para mi...

Su risa me interrumpe.

—No. Puedo ser cualquier cosa para ti, menos especial. Con permiso, Granger.

—No te vayas—lo tomo del codo. Me mira sorprendido, y hasta yo alzo las cejas sorprendida con mi atrevimiento. Lo suelto de inmediato.

—No me sorprende que aún no sepas lo que quieres—susurra con los ojos llenos de fastidio.—No me gustaría ser Ron, y tener a alguien a mi lado que sólo me usa para no estar sola.

—¡Yo no hago eso!—frunzo las cejas, enojada.—No estoy con él por eso—susurro mientras me acerco lo que se había alejado.

Lo veo rodar los ojos.

—Me haces perder el tiempo, Granger.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. Y como respuesta, me sonríe de lado.

—¿Qué?—pregunto enojada mientras me cruzo de brazos. Miro a nuestro al rededor para darme cuenta que nadie nos toma en cuenta. Nada raro.

—Es tan fácil hacerte enojar.

—Por supuesto que no—replico, rodando los ojos ante mi actitud. Se ríe de mi.

—Adiós, Granger.

Y esta vez, no pude detenerlo.

 **...**

Miro mi bebida con aburrimiento. Luego checo mi reloj, ya casi es hora de huir de aquí. Veo a mis compañeros de trabajo reír y bromear entre ellos. La maestra Gaby está rodeada por todos para saber cómo están ella y su bebé. Harry se acerca a mi.

—Por todos los cielos, cualquiera que te vea diría que te quieres suicidar, amigo.—bromea con cara de horror. Toma de su refresco.

—Vete de aquí, Potter.

Pero en lugar de eso, se sienta a mi lado.

—Hermione se ve preciosa hoy, ¿no crees?—dice como quien no quiere la cosa. Siento mis puños tensarse, al igual que mi mandíbula.

No digo nada, sólo me encojo de hombros.

—Me dijiste que ya no te importaba ni nada por el estilo, ¿te importaría si...?—se detiene, frunciendo las cejas y mirando fijamente la bebida que tiene entre sus manos—No te voy a mentir, amigo, desde que la vi supe que me iba a gustar, pero luego ella me dijo todo lo que pasaba entre ustedes y aparte está Weasley...

Ninguno dice nada. Quiero romperle la cara ahí mismo. Me aterra la idea de que Hermione pueda comenzar a sentir cosas por él. Inmediatamente, llevo la mirada a las afueras del salón para ver si puedo vislumbrarla.

—En primera, Potter,—comienzo a hablar, tratando de contenerme a gritarle—no soy tu amigo, ni tú el mío—siseo—Segundo, no creo que Granger te haga caso porque jamás dejará al inútil pelirrojo por la sencilla razón de que es un corderillo lastimado y ella se cree la Santa Patrona de los heridos, ¿me escuchaste?

El cuatro ojos me mira con la boca fruncida, sopesando lo que le acabo de decir. Al final, frunce las cejas y asiente con la cabeza.

—Da igual. Si es sólo eso, entonces lo intentaré. El que no arriesga, no gana, ¿no?—dice con una sonrisa grande—Iré a buscarla, quizá le apetezca ir a cenar.

Quiero detenerlo, pero justo me aborda la maestra McGonagall. La escucho sin mucho interés, asiento con la cabeza de ves en cuando y siento desesperación recorrer todo mi cuerpo al no ver a Potter entre los maestros y en ningún otro lugar. Luego de media hora, logro zafarme del lugar. Camino con rapidez para buscarlo entre los alumnos que siguen brincando, bailando y platicando entre ellos. Potter no está por ningún lado. Veo a Luna con una de sus amigas, me acerco a ella de inmediato.

—Hola, Lovegood—la saludo con una sonrisa tensa—¿Has visto al profesor Potter?

Ella me saluda con una sonrisa amable, y luego me niega con la cabeza.

—Creo que se ha ido, profesor. Lo vi salir y no ha regresado.

—Y, —dudo en preguntarle, pero mi necesidad de saber ciega mi cordura—¿has visto a Granger?

Luna me mira con extrañeza.

—La última vez que la vi estaba hablando con Pansy y el profe Potter—responde con la misma mirada extrañada.

Siento un nudo en la boca de mi garganta.

—Eso fue hace casi como quince minutos o más.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Es que la estaban buscando en dirección, algo sobre unas cosas académicas—miento para que deje de mirarme así. Ella asiente más tranquila.

—Si la veo le diré.

Asiento con la cabeza y me alejo de ahí. Me dirijo a la parte lejana de la escuela, a donde sé que no habrá alumnos ni nadie que pueda molestarme. La sala de maestros está vacía en esos momentos. Aunque la música y el griterío se siguen escuchando desde aquí, me apoyo en la mesa y dejo las luces apagadas. No importa, las luces del patio trasero traspasan un poco las cortinas y las formas de lo que hay en el aula son más reconocibles.

Escucho que alguien abre la puerta, pero me siento tan desanimado que ni siquiera me volteo para pedirle que se vaya. Suelto un largo suspiro, me llevo una mano a la cabeza y con la otra me agarro de la silla. Es obvio que la sigo queriendo, que todo le que haga o diga me sigue afectando tanto. Lo más inteligente que he hecho es ofenderla, insultarla y alejarla de mí con mi actitud prepotente y grosera. Ha sido el mecanismo de autodefensa que he utilizado los últimos días... todo ha sido para que crea que no me importa, que ya la olvidé y que no la necesito más.

Me río de mi mismo, y pego un salto cuando siento que unas manos algo frías tocan mi pecho. Luego, siento un cuerpo menudo pegarse a mi.

—Me dijeron que me buscabas. —dijo en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien la escuchara.

Me tenso de inmediato.

—No yo. En dirección—la tomo de las manos para deshacer el abrazo con toda la fuerza de voluntad.—Algo académico—la miro mientras me alejo unos pasos.

—Qué raro. Viniendo hacia aquí me topé a la profesora McGonagall y no me mencionó nada—me dijo poniendo las manos en su cadera.

Trago en seco.

—Entonces, quizá escuché mal—digo con indiferencia.—Con tanto ruido y alumnos.

Ella siente con la cabeza. Me mira con las cejas fruncidas. Me observa tan fijamente que me siento algo cohibido. Ninguno de los dos dice nada por varios minutos. Frunce la boca luego de un rato más y comienza acercarse a mí. Suspira, luego me sonríe y me toma del cuello.

—Granger—gruño tratando que suene enojado y no intimidado.

—Es complicado hacerlo por tu altura y si forcejeas será aún más difícil.—explica seriamente.

—¿Hacer qué?—pregunto confundido.

—Esto.

Y me besa con avidez. Y antes de que pueda darme cuenta, mis manos ya están en su cintura para pegarla a mi cuerpo, mis labios ya están respondiendo a los suyos y mi cuerpo se siente vibrar ante su cercanía. Hasta este momento me doy cuenta de lo mucho que la necesito, de su calor, su aroma y sus labios contra los míos.

—Granger—susurro entre sus labios.

—Shh—me hace callar con otros besos, sus delicadas manos en mi mejillas.—No digas nada. Sólo deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—¿En la sala de maestros?—bromeo mientras la subo a una de las mesas y me sorprendo cuando me abraza con sus piernas.

—Hemos estado suficiente tiempo alejados, ¿no crees?

—Porque elegiste a Ron.

Y eso me hace despertar. La miro seriamente y la tomo de la barbilla.

—No puedes estar con él y cada que se te antoje venir a buscarme por unos besos, Granger. Quizá en mi 20 lo hubiera aceptado—me río de mi mismo—Pero ahora no. Y menos de alguien que me importa tanto.

La veo sorprendese.

—¿Te sigo importando?

Resoplo enojado.

—No es como si no te lo hubiera dicho mil veces—me quejo.

—Es que... te portas tan indiferente.—dice desanimada.

Me comienzo a desesperar, le aprieto los hombros más fuerte de lo que me hubiera gustado.

—¿Y qué esperabas después del rechazo, Granger? ¿Qué estuviera detrás de ti como un cachorrito? ¡No!—me alejo, alzando la voz—¡No soy como tu novio al que manejas como se te antoja!

Se baja de la mesa con las cejas fruncidas.

—No manejo a nadie.

—¿Y qué significa esto? El que me hayas venido a buscar para besarme, pero que sigas siendo su novia.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Granger?—pregunto con cansancio. —Estoy harto.

Ella me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No volveré a molestarte—musita para luego irse, pero la detengo de la muñeca.

—No irás a ninguna parte.—la acerco a mi—¿A qué viniste, Granger? ¿Qué estabas esperando?

Ella desvía la mirada, sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Qué reacción esperabas? ¿Qué imaginaste?

—Claramente no esto—refunfuñó—Pero tienes razón, será mejor que...

—¿Esperabas tener sexo conmigo aquí?—pregunto mientras la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a la pared—Eso quieres, ¿no?

La veo respirar agitadamente, mientras cierra los ojos y se relame los labios.

 _Maldición_.

—Sólo tenías que decirme eso, Granger.

—Me has dicho que no... que quizá antes cuando eras más joven—se burla mientras trata de zafarse de mi agarre.

—Puedo olvidarme de eso esta noche.

Me mira con ojos brillantes.

—Eso quieres, ¿no? Sólo sexo—escupo enojado, con las cejas fruncidas.—Ninguna delicadeza, ningún mimo, sólo follar.

Alza la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos.

—Olvídalo—susurra, pero es demasiado tarde para ello.

Decido en el momento que todo se irá a la mierda. La necesito, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Necesito su calor, sus caricias, me muero por probarla, por...

—Hoy serás completamente mía, Granger.

* * *

Luna **HHr**


End file.
